Icha Icha Troubles
by usagi-neechan
Summary: Numa escola onde confusões não têm limites. Tudo é permitido na hora da conquista... um plano infalível, fantasias de panda e até mesmo um exército de coelhinhas... Capítulo 10 no ar!
1. Trailer

**Icha Icha Troubles - Trailer**

**Na escola…**

"Bokuha Sai desu."

**Novos estudantes…**

"Watashiha Haruhi desu"

**Com costumes estranhos…**

"Hi, Panda-chan. Trouxe o seu obentou: bambu e caldo de cana!"

Gaara a olhou, não estava acreditando.

**Um homem tarado...**

"Agora o meu reinado de coelhinhas irá se levantar!"

**Alguns maníacos...**

"Arte é um estouro!"

"Não, arte é a que dura para sempre."

BANG!

**E planos maléficos...**

"A Sakura-chan deve estar do outro lado."

**... sendo destruídos.**

"Não deixarei ver nada."

**Com cheiro de rosas...**

"Simples, Neji, o seu xampu é o único que combina com o meu condicionador para cabelos macios e tem um cheirinho irresistível de rosas."

**... para causar desmaios.**

"Naruto-kun, você... você..."

"Ei, Hinata!"

Era tarde demais, ela já se encontrava no chão.

**E problemas...**

"Como alguém tão preguiçoso pode ter avançado para o último ano?"

"Isso é tão problemático."

**... muito problemáticos.**

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

A voz da diretora ecoou pela escola.

**Segredos a esconder...**

"É que o Kiba-kun e eu estamos num encontro."

**... e hobbies a proteger.**

"Se você não me ajudar, vou destruir sua coleção de bonecas."

Kankurou extremeceu.

**Esquecendo...**

"S-Shino! Desde quando você está aí?"

"Você não me notou, não é?"

**Ou tentando...**

"Eu tenho que tentar, senão nunca saberei!"

**A escola continuava a funcionar...**

"Minna, para amanhã um trabalho sobre física quântica com no mínimo de 3000 palavras, com cálculo e experimentos."

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é, sensei?"

"Não mesmo."

Ela disse com um sorriso maléfico. Como adorava torturar seus alunos.

**E o fã-clube...**

"Vai Sasuke-kun! Você é o maior!"

"Hn."

Tudo que a Sakura queria naquele momento era arrancar os olhos daquelas raparigas.

**... com a força da juventude.**

"A primavera da vida não pode esperar!"

"Isso mesmo, Gai-sensei"

Disse Lee com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Novas paixões...**

"Realmente gosto de feiosas como você."

"Agora eu te mato!"

**... novas confusões.**

Gaara encarou o espelho. Aquilo tinha que ser só um pesadelo. Onde já se viu acordar vestido de... vestido de... PANDA?!

"Haruhi, você me paga!"

**Preparesse para o mais novo livro da coleção...**

**ICHA ICHA TROUBLES!**

"Kakashi-sensei, pára de ler esses livros pornográficos!"

"Ora, por quê? Isso também é literatura."

**Em breve, na livraria mais perto de você.**


	2. O novo estudante

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, se fosse meu Jiraya não teria morrido, Sasuke já teria saido do armário fazia tempo e estaria chorando como uma garotinha em algum canto e Gaara seria meu ursinho de pelúcia ;P.

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Capítulo 1 "O novo estudante" **

**- **Ohayo, classe. – a voz do professor de literatura ecoou pela sala, fazendo-a ficar em silêncio. Isso se não fosse pelo garoto mais hiperativo da sala.

- Você está atrasado no nosso primeiro dia de aula, Kakashi-sensei! – um loiro gritou apontando acusadoramente para o sensei.

- Naruto, cala a boca! – a garota de cabelos róseos ao lado dele gritou e dando de presente um belo soco na cabeça do rapaz.

- Mas... mas, Sakura-chan, ele chegou atrasado de novo. – ele falou amuado passando a mão no seu mais novo galo.

- Yare, yare. – Kakashi falou antes que outra discussão começasse. – Agora todos sentados e vamos começar a aula.

Kakashi era... como posso dizer, estranho. Por quê? Se uma pessoa passa o dia todo lendo pornografias e usa uma máscara, pelo simples fato de acreditar que para conquistar as mulheres é necessário um pouco de mistério, então... hum, é ridículo, não? É, todos achavam. Mas voltemos à história...

Depois da receptiva boas-vindas de Naruto, Kakashi foi até a sua mesa e se sentou. Em sua mão estava um livrinho verde escrito "Icha Icha Tactics", e suspirando, guardou-o. Então, deu atenção à lista de chamada.

- Kakashi-sensei, desculpa interromper. – Kakashi olhou em direção à porta onde se encontrava a secretária da diretora. – Mas eu trouxe o novo aluno.

- Pode entrar, Shizune-san.

Ela entrou na sala e foi seguida por um jovem de cabelos negros. Houve um murmúrio na sala.

- Olha, Sakura. Não acha interessante a semelhança dele com o Sasuke-kun?– uma loira sussurrou maliciosamente para Sakura.

O garoto novo tinha uma pele bem branca e cabelos negros e um sorriso estúpido na cara, se não fosse pelo corte diferente de seu cabelo e o sorriso todos jurariam que ele era um irmão gêmeo perdido de Sasuke.

- Ino, você não precisa ficar me avisando, eu também tenho olhos, e se você quer ficar com ele para lembrar que o Sasuke-kun é meu e que você ficou com os resto, fique a vontade. – Sakura disse bem ríspida e com a sua Inner pulando de alegria.

- Ora, sua... – Ino gritou escandalosamente e se levantou.

- Ino, acho melhor se sentar. – o gorducho ao seu lado disse enfiando batatinhas em sua boca.

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, seu gor-. – ela parou de falar assim que percebeu os olhos do

garoto em chamas. – Quero dizer, Chouji.

Ela voltou a se sentar, antes que algo realmente assustador acontecesse. Aquele garoto podia parecer inofensivo à primeira vista, mas quando o assunto era a sua condição física ele se tornava o ser mais aterrorizante da face da Terra.

- Bem... – o garoto novo falou baixo, mas o bastante para atrair olhares. – Oreha Sai desu. Prazer em conhecê-los.

Ele se curvou em educação, dando um grande sorriso falso.

"_Que garoto estranho,"_ pensou Sakura fazendo uma careta. _"Quem ele pensa que está enganando com este sorriso falso?" _

- Seja bem-vindo, Sai. Agora... onde eu coloco você... – Kakashi falou olhando para a sala quando viu uma enorme placa piscando em forma de seta que apontava para a carteira vazia ao lado da Ino.

"_Da onde surgiu aquilo?... Acho melhor nem saber,"_ ele pensou com uma enorme gota em sua cabeça.

- Acho que aqui é um ótimo lugar, sensei! – Ino gritou escandalosa como sempre, mexendo os braços freneticamente.

- Ali, Sai-kun, do lado da loira. – Kakashi disse desanimado.

Não foi muito difícil para o Sai achar o seu lugar, já que a Ino era única loira que acenava para ele. Além disso, o pisca-pisca o deixava sem dúvidas nenhuma sobre onde sentar.

- Sayonara, e desculpe pelo incômodo. – Shizune foi saindo da sala recebendo vários 'sayonaras'.

- Ok. Vamos voltar à aula...

- Kakashi, como você pôde? – uma voz veio da porta.

Ali simplesmente se encontrava um homem com cabelo de tigela e roupa verde colante fora de moda. Este entrou na sala apontando o seu indicador para Kakashi, que estava rezando para que aquilo não fosse verdade.

- Gomen, Gai, mas você está no meio da minha aula. – Kakashi disse em um tom nada animador.

- Errado! É você que está na minha aula, pois o sinal já bateu há quinze minutos! – Gai falou, encarando ameaçadoramente o Kakashi, seu grande rival. – Desse jeito meus alunos irão perder todo o fogo da juventude!

Assim que terminou de falar, ele se virou para a sala em sua típica pose nice guy.

- Gai-sensei. – um garoto com marcas vermelhas no rosto se levantou e andou até a porta. – Todos já foram embora, inclusive o Kakashi-sensei.

- Kakashi! Da próxima você não escapa! – Gai exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Kiba-kun, me espera. – uma garota de longos cabelos escuros sussurrou, correndo até a porta.

- Vamos, Hinata. Eu não quero ouvir o sensei ficar falando idiotices. – ele falou saindo da sala e indo para o vestiário, sendo seguido pela garota que olhou mais uma vez para o professor, o qual continuava em sua pose de nice guy.

- É isso mesmo! Vamos queimar nosso fogo da juventude correndo! – disse Gai que saiu correndo em disparada para o campo, onde os demais alunos já estavam esperando.

* * *

**N/A **- Essa é a minha primeira fic, e espero que ela agrade a todos. Eu queria fazer uma comédia romântica com muitas confusões, e lendo algumas fics, eu tive a idéia de fazer essa, e empurrada pela minha irmã (Nyuu-neechan) que disse que a idéia era muito legal eu fiz o primeiro capítulo que ela mesma betou. Os casais já estão definidos, mas vou deixar vocês descobrirem quais são, porque nessa fic o que não vai sobrar é confusão. Os primeiros capítulos são só uma introdução da estória e apresentação dos personagens, sendo que eu própria criei alguns, mais eles vão aparecer ao decorrer da estória. Estou recebendo também sugestões, então se você tem uma não deixe de mostrá-la. Tentarei colocar um capítulo no ar por semana, então estejam ligados! Até a próxima!


	3. Fogo subindo pela cabeça

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Capítulo 2 "Fogo subindo pela cabeça" **

- Yoshi! Temos novos alunos cheios de fogo da juventude! Você que está na primavera da vida, me diga, qual é o seu nome? – Gai disse todo eletrizante para seus alunos e apontando para um ruivo que parecia nada amigável.

- Vamos, meu jovem, diga o seu nome! – Gai continuou insistindo.

- Por que ele tem que fazer isso todo ano? – Naruto murmurou. – Sempre quando tem um aluno novo ele sempre insiste em fazer esta apresentação idiota.

- Até mesmo quando não tem nenhum aluno novo ele faz isso. Você já devia estar acostumado. – Sakura disse concordando.

- ... Gaara. – o ruivo disse em um tom de dar medo depois de tanto insistência. Uma grande gota brotou na cabeça de Gai-sensei.

- Er... muito bem. Simpático como sempre. Agora... Você! – Gai apontou para a sua próxima vítima voltando a sua atitude enérgica.

E assim se passaram os próximos trinta minutos. Quando o último aluno se apresentou, que era finalmente o novato, Gai voltou a sua costumeira pose de nice guy.

- Sejam bem-vindos! Meu nome é Maito Gai e serei seu professor de Educação Física.

"_Como se não soubéssemos,"_ era o que todos pensavam.

- E para a inauguração das aulas, vamos agora nos exercitar até nossos corpos suarem e ficarem exaustos! - Mal acabara de falar isso e Gai já tinha começado a fazer flexões. – Vamos! 200 flexões! E quem não conseguir vai dar 500 voltas na escola!

A expressão estampada nos rostos dos alunos era de pura indignação e desespero. Aquilo era uma escola ou um campo de treinamento militar? Era difícil de se saber. Infelizmente, não eram só as aulas do Gai-sensei que lhes davam esta impressão...

- Malditas flexões... eu deveria fazer que nem o Chouji. Fugir e me empanturrar de batatinhas. – Kiba falou para si mesmo, procurando uma rota de fuga.

- Você não deveria fazer isso. – uma voz soou às suas costas, o assustando. Um garoto usando sobretudo e óculos escuros apareceu do nada.

- S-Shino! Desde quando você está aí?

- Você não me notou, não é? – uma pequena nuvem negra começou a se formar sobre a cabeça de Shino, trovejando. Uma áurea negra o envolvia, causando calafrios em qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

- K-Kiba-kun, acho que ele ficou... – Hinata falou em uma voz falha e baixa.

- Ele só está bolado de novo. – Naruto disse, mas parou quando percebeu que Shino o encarava assustadoramente.

- Às v-vezes Shino-kun é t-tão a-assustador... – Hinata começou a suar.

**Enquanto isso, na sala do 2º Ano...**

- 53, 54, 55... – contava ofegante um garoto de cabelos de tigela. Quem não o conhecesse diria que era filho do Gai-sensei, mas não seria verdade. Porém, isso não significava que ele fosse menos idêntico ao professor em outros aspectos...

- Lee, pare agora com essas flexões e vá se sentar. – reclamava a professora de física indignada.

- Mas Kurenai-sensei, eu tenho que me aquecer para a aula do Gai-sensei. – o garoto falava ao mesmo tempo em que chegava a sua 62ª flexão.

- É, Lee, mas a aula do Gai-sensei é a última e ainda estamos no terceiro período. – dizia a garota de coques sentada bem a sua frente.

- Vamos, quero todos sentados, principalmente você, Lee. – Kurenai disse sem dó para o garoto e começou dar a sua aula.

Lee parou suas flexões, porém com lágrimas nos olhos e um punho no ar disse emocionado:

- Gai-sensei, não se preocupe! Mesmo que eu não possa treinar, eu o deixarei orgulho! Para compensar darei 100 voltas no colégio na hora do intervalo, Gai-sensei!

- Hn. O Gai nem pode ouvi-lo daqui. Por que ele simplesmente não fica quieto? – resmungou um garoto de olhos perolados e cabelos longos que se sentava atrás de Lee.

- Neji, você tem certeza disso? – disse uma garota com coques na cabeça apontando para a janela.

- Pare de dizer asneiras Tenten.

Com a insistência da garota Neji olhou para onde ela apontava. Ali se encontrava o professor de educação física pendurado na janela com um sorriso ofuscante e um dedão para cima.

"_Como ele pode estar aqui? Estamos no terceiro andar!"_ pensou Kurenai indignada. Uma gota gigante estava plantada na cabeça de todos.

- É isso mesmo, Lee! Se esforce com seu fogo da juventude! – a voz de Gai entrou na sala, fazendo Lee chorar de emoção.

- Não acredito. - Neji disse pegando um livro e batendo na testa, fazendo Tenten rir sem parar.

**De volta ao 1º Ano...**

_Intervalo, intervalo, intervalo..._

Isso era a única coisa que se passava na cabeça dos alunos do 1º ano depois de duas aulas torturantes com o Gai-sensei.

- 3... 2... 1! I-N-T-E-R-V-A-L-O!

Juntamente com o sinal, todos os alunos saíram em disparada antes que Gai pudesse piscar e resolver estender a aula a mais 50 voltas como de costume. Bom... quase todos.

_Quero um S!_

_Quero um A!_

_Quero um S!_

_Quero um U!_

_Quero um K!_

_Quero um E!_

_Eu quero o SASUKE!_

Gritavam lindas garotas de torcidas com grandes pompons dourados para um bonito garoto de cabelos e olhos negros que passava bem na frente.

Ouvindo aquela gritaria toda só fazia o estômago de Sakura se revirar. Como elas ousavam dar em cima do seu namorado tão descaradamente? Ele era dela e de mais ninguém, bando de oferecidas. Ainda para piorar, Sasuke não fazia nada para calar a boca delas. Que namorado era aquele?

"_Por que você namora ele mesmo?"_ perguntou sua Ineer.

"_Ora, ele é lindo, gostoso, sexy... eu já disse que ele é lindo?"_ respondeu Sakura sonhadora. _"O que é mais se precisa em um namorado?"_

"_Para começar um cérebro. E além disso, ele apenas te ignora. Você devia se dar mais valor, mulher!"_ respondeu a Inner irritada.

"_Cala a boca! Isso não é da sua conta!"_

"_Como assim não é da minha conta. Fique sabendo qu-"_

"_Lalalalala... eu não estou ouvindo! __Ahn... cadê o Sasuke-kun?"_

"_SHANARRO! Eu te disse! Um dia ele ia te deixar sozinha."_

"_Ah! Ele está ali."_ pensou Sakura mostrando a língua para sua Inner.

- Sasuke! Me espera! – gritava Sakura que corria em disparada para chegar até ele. –

Então, vamos lanchar juntos?

- Hn. – ele respondeu, mas Sakura já estava acostuma com isso.

"_Grosso!"_ gritou a Inner Sakura.

"_Ora, cala a boca."_

**Na hora do intervalo...**

- Oh! Então você veio transferido de lá? Falam que é muito puxado! – Ino exclamou enquanto conversava com Sai.

"_Ela nunca pára de falar?"_ pensou Sai dando um sorriso falso. Talvez assim ele conseguisse se livrar do forte desejo de estrangulá-la.

**

* * *

N/A –** Voltei, e como prometido mais um capítulo! Acho que este está bem melhor que o primeiro capítulo, e bem mais engraçado, e espero que os personagem estejam bem parecidos com os originais, pois foi isso que eu tentei fazer, mais fazer o Gai-sensei e o Lee foi muito fácil e legal. As apresentações acabam no próximo capítulo, depois é que vai vir a estória, eu acho ¬¬.

Então até a próxima semana!

Ps: Ainda tenho que melhorar a minha nota da autora, mais dá um desconto para a novata, né?


	4. Desejos de uma grávida

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Capítulo 3 "Desejos de uma grávida"**

- Agora, teste surpresa de 'Boas-vindas'! – Kurenai deu um grande sorriso ao olhar a expressão de horror nos rostos de seus alunos.

- Mas, Kurenai-sensei...

- Nada de 'mas'. Aqui vai cair tudo que vocês já sabem e aprenderam nos últimos dois anos. E será em dupla. Mais fácil que isso, impossível.

"_Fácil? Só porque ela quer," _pensou indignada uma garota loira que sentava ao fundo da sala. _"Sua bruxa sadomasoquista!"_

- Ei, acorda! – disse a mesma garota loira que tinha o cabelo preso em quatro chuquinhas. Ela chacoalhava insistentemente sua dupla que estava dormindo.

"_Hum... onde estou...?" _o garoto abriu os olhos sonolento. Tudo ao seu redor estava um pouco embaçado.

- Toma. Pode começar. – Temari jogou bem na cara do Shikamaru o teste que acabara de receber. – É teste em dupla.

Ele encarou o teste que mais parecia um livro e depois de volta para a sua parceira. Ela não parecia muito feliz.

- Cento e cinqüenta questões sobre toda a matéria dos últimos dois anos, então boa sorte. – a voz da garota era autoritária e aborrecida.

- Que problemático.

"Pensei que era teste em dupla. _E depois é ela que me chama de preguiçoso. Mulher problemática."_ Ele resmungou mentalmente.

Shikamaru olhou para o teste. Cada questão praticamente ocupava uma folha inteira. Aquela professora era louca em achar que duas aulas seriam suficientes para responder tudo aquilo. Ah, mulheres! Como eram problemáticas.

"_Ainda mais quando ficam grávidas."_ Ele terminou seu raciocínio com um suspiro.

Kurenai estava grávida de sete meses, mas em vez de ficar em casa curtindo a gravidez, ela se encontrava ali dando suas aulas que mais pareciam torturas medievais. Dizem até que ela tentou colocar fogo no médico que sugerira a licença maternidade. Ela se transformara em uma bomba imprevisível de hormônios. O comum desejo por comidas exóticas naquela mulher se tornara em um incontrolável desejo por sofrimento humano, principalmente, de seus alunos. Parecia que ela sentia prazer em ver os rostos deformados pelo desespero e medo dos adolescentes ao ouvir a sua voz maliciosa anunciando alguma prova ou trabalho impossíveis de serem feitos. Recuperação era o ápice da satisfação para aquela mulher. Ela não estava grávida... estava possuída pelo demônio. Maldito Asuma!

Os minutos passavam rápido enquanto Shikamaru se encontrava ainda na metade das questões. Como era problemático mexer o lápis para escrever. Ainda mais com uma garota estourada e mandona como a Temari ao seu lado o apressando.

"_Bem que ela podia me ajudar em vez de ficar reclamando," _ele pensou um pouco irritado.

Logo o sinal tocou indicando o fim da prova. Nem todas as questões fora respondidas, mas pelo menos as que foram estavam corretas. E Temari tinha certeza disso, já que sua dupla fora o Shikamaru, o garoto mais inteligente – e mais preguiçoso, diga-se de passagem - de todo o colégio. Ela sabia que não o ajudara em nada naquele teste, mas o poderia fazer? Ela simplesmente não se lembrava de nada.

- Quero todos os testes na minha mesa agora. O teste vale 1 para somar e dividir na média final.

Bem, ela não conseguiria a nota máxima, mas pelo menos seria uma boa nota. Ela estava confiante disso, Shikamaru realmente a salvara.

Temari se levantou e caminhou em direção a mesa da professora, colocando o teste ali. Ao voltar ao seu lugar, Shikamaru já se encontrava em sua típica posição para tirar uma nova soneca.

- Como alguém tão preguiçoso como você pode ter avançado para o último ano? – Temari perguntou ao se sentar.

- Isso é tão problemático. – sua voz era arrastada e sonolenta, enquanto seus olhos se focavam na pequena parte do céu que era possível ser vista através da janela.

Temari sorriu.

"_Eu fico te devendo uma, Shikamaru."_

- As nuvens são tão legais...

**Na sala do 2º**

Tenten olhava distraidamente para a sala enquanto o professor de química fazia a chamada e aproveitava para pegar um maço de cigarro.

- Sensei!- gritaram os alunos quando Asuma ia ascender o cigarro.

- Hahaha. Me pegaram no flagra. – riu o Asuma guardando o cigarro.

Asuma era um dos poucos professores legais naquela escola, e talvez o único casado também. Suas aulas não eram maçantes como a de sua mulher, e todos agradeciam por isso.

- Hei Kankuro. – falou Tenten para o garoto que sentava ao seu lado que levou um susto.

- Ahh... sim? – perguntou surpreso. Kankurou era o irmão do meio, o seu irmão mais novo era Gaara, talvez fosse por isso que todos não falassem muito com ele, ou talvez fosse simplismente porque ele era estranho.

- O quê é isso na sua mão? – perguntou a garota com um sorriso.

- Não. Não é nada. – disse um pouco assustado.

"Será que ela descobriu?" pensou Kankurou já suando frio.

**Quase na hora do almoço...**

Chouji encarava o relógio pendurado na parede da sala. Ele estava contando os segundos para o bater do sinal, o qual significava duas coisas:

**1** – Almoço, o momento mais sagrado do dia juntamente com o café-da-manhã, café-da-tarde e o jantar. Encher a barriga era prioridade.

**2** – Sossego, o alívio para seus ouvidos que já se encontravam vermelhos devido à faladeira da Ino.

Para Chouji a garota loira era uma ótima amiga, isso quando ela não estava flertando. Uma das coisas que ele mais odiava nela era isso. Quando flertava, ela simplesmente não parava de falar. Nessas horas ele sempre se perguntava onde ficava o botão de desligar daquela loira tagarela. Não era à toa que ela nunca conseguia um namorado.

Sempre superficial, Ino se importava mais com a sua aparência do que tudo. Ele já até perdera as contas de quantas vezes ela lhe perguntara se a sua roupa lhe caia bem ou coisas do gênero. Isso se intensificava quando ela queria chamar a atenção do seu próximo alvo. Era sempre um 'não é, Chouji?', e ele só concordava com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Era melhor iludi-la de que estava prestando atenção no que ela falava do que ter que ouvi-la reclamar da falta de sensibilidade dele, e de como ele não era um bom amigo. Ele sabia que aquilo não seria verdade, mas era o jeito dela.

**TRIM!**

Finalmente o sinal tocou.

Eram nessas raras ocasiões, onde Ino tinha sua atenção totalmente focada em seu novo flertante, que Chouji usava suas habilidades de corrida, que poucos conheciam, para sair da sala o mais rápido possível antes que Ino percebesse a sua ausência.

Já na cantina, Chouji fez uma montanha de comida no prato como de costume e comprou muitas guloseimas para abastecer seu estoque para as próximas aulas.

Andando pelo pátio, ele se dirigiu até o lugar onde ele sabia que encontraria seu melhor amigo, que já se encontrava deitado sob a costumeira árvore observando as nuvens. Até hoje ele se perguntava como Shikamaru podia ser um gênio sendo tão preguiçoso. Mas era assim que ele era. Talvez fosse isso que o destacasse do restante das pessoas.

**Ao fim da aula...**

Ainda dava para ver o Sol imponente no céu, porém não tão intenso quanto estava ao meio-dia. Já se passavam das três horas da tarde, e logo as aulas teriam seu fim. Os alunos estavam cansados. O dia não fora fácil com suas aulas maçantes e torturantes.

As classes estavam ansiosas para que o sinal tocasse indicando o final do último período, para que assim pudessem finalmente retornar para as suas casas e descansar.

Porém, apesar de todo aquele cansaço, Ino não parava de falar. Sai já não agüentava mais. Ele podia jurar que conseguia ouvir alguns zunidos e que estava começando a ficar surdo. Era pior que show de heavy metal.

**TRIM!**

Mal o sinal terminara de tocar, todos os alunos corriam em disparada em direção à saída.

- Nossa! Como o tempo passou rápido, nem percebi. – Ino olhou para o relógio muito surpresa. Parecia que não tinha passado nem um minuto desde o início das aulas.

- Ah! Sai... – Ino voltou a olhar para o lugar onde deveria estar Sai, mas apenas encontrou uma carteira vazia. Nem mesmo Chouji a havia esperado. – Nem ao menos se despediu. – disse emburrada.

"_Que mal educado! E eu que fui tão simpática!" _Ino se apressou em pegar as suas coisas, talvez conseguisse uma carona com a Testuda.

**Em algum corredor...**

- Ei! Gaara, Kankurou! Aqui! – acenava Temari para os seus dois irmãos caçulas.

Os dois pararam, olhando para trás. Temari correu até eles até que os alcançou.

- Então, Gaara, como foi o primeiro dia de aula do meu caçulinha? – Temari perguntou em um tom de voz infantil que foi retribuído com um olhar mortal do ruivo.

Uma bela gota escorreu pela cabeça da garota. Seu irmão podia ser mais receptivo, afinal ela era apenas uma irmã preocupada com o bem-estar de seus irmãozinhos.

- Ok, eu já entendi o recado... e o seu Kankurou? – apontou a loira para o moreno que a encarou.

- Como? Disse alguma coisa? – ele foi guardando alguma coisa na mochila.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para não ficar trazendo essa coisa pra escola! – ela gritou de forma ameaçadora para o irmão do meio, fazendo-o segurar a mochila protetoramente.

"_Eu juro que um dia jogo isso fora!" _Temari pensou planejando mil maneiras de como fazer aquilo.

**

* * *

N/A -** Eba! Trouxe o terceiro capítulo! Está um pouco chatinho e sem graça, mais espero que gostem. Bom, só vou esclarecer que estes primeiros capítulos é o primeiro dia deles na escola, mais os próximos não vão ser assim, podem ter capítulos que contam vários dias deles, mais vão ser seqüencial, então não vai dar nó na cabeça de ninguém.

Não sei se o próximo capítulo vai dar para postar já na próxima semana, ele já está pronto, mais falta digitar e arrumar, e como a semana vai estar cheia, não sei se vai dar tempo, mais espero que sim, pois eu adorei o capítulo.

Até a próxima! E Feliz dias dos Pais para todos!


	5. A sala do primeiro ano

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Capítulo 4 "A sala do primeiro ano" **

"_Konoha Gaakou, aqui vou eu!" _pensava a garota que acabara de chegar ao portão que estava preste a se fechar.

- Não tenho o dia todo, vai entrar ou não vai? – disse o monitor que parecia mais um _emo_ para a garota por causa de sua franja melada tampando o seu rosto que já estava irritado, que era uma coisa bem rara para ele.

- Gomen. – ela disse sem graça entrando na escola.

- Né, Izumo-kun... – falou a garota olhando para o crachá do monitor que acabara de fechar o portão. – Você sabe aonde é a sala do primeiro ano?

- É no segundo... – antes que Izumo pudesse terminar de explicar, a garota já estava indo direto para o campo, aonde estava tendo uma certa aula.

- Arigatou! – ela acenou quando já estava bem longe do portão.

- Ei, garota! – Izumo tentou chamar a atenção da menina, mas fora inútil.

"_Aonde ela pensa que está indo?"_ pensou ele com uma gota na cabeça. _"Ah, deixa isso pra lá. Vou ver se Kotetsu quer jogar cartas."_

**Em meio à gritaria de crianças...**

"_Aqui não é a sala do primeiro ano." _Pensou a garota ao chegar ao campo, onde estavam várias crianças correndo, mas destacando-se o professor com sua roupa colante verde que corria como se sua vida dependesse disso.

A garota respirou fundo e saiu correndo atrás do professor, o que não foi muito fácil e nem rápido.

- Aqui é a... – gritou ela ofegante quando finalmente alcançou o professor.

- Parem todos, temos novos alunos com fogo da juventude! – Gai gritou ao ver a garota ao seu lado, fazendo que todos os alunos se amontoassem perto dele.

- Diga o seu nome minha jovem. – Ele apontou para uma garotinha ruiva com chuquinhas na cabeça.

- Moegi - disse fazendo uma careta.

Gai continuou a fazer as apresentações, ignorando a garota nova, que era a única que ele não conhecia.

- Porque ele tem que fazer isso de novo, Konohomaru-chan? – Moegi sussurrou para um garotinho ao seu lado.

- Olha pelo lado bom, não temos que dar voltas pelo campo. – disse feliz.

- Bem... acho que ela é do colegial... apesar de ser bem baixinha... – falou Moegi olhando bem para a garota.

- Verdade, ela está usando o uniforme do colegial, mais realmente é baixinha – Konohomaru confirmou.

- Quem você está chamando de tampinha que não se pode ver nem com uma lupa!! (se você viu isso em algum lugar, tenha certeza que é pura coincidência ;P)– uma voz assustadora falou atrás deles.

Eles se viraram e se depararam com uma furiosa garota, que parecia que a qualquer momento iria matá-los.

- Ahhh!! Eu não disse tudo isso!! – Moegi falou quase chorando, a imagem era assustadora para uma pobre garotinha.

- Não culpo o Professor por ter te confundido com garotinhos da 6ª série – Konohomaru disse a encarando.

A garota o encarou, abriu sua bolsa e pegou um banquinho e subiu, logo em seguida um martelo gigante. Agora não era mais uma tampinha, era uma tampinha armada!!

- Ela não parece tão baixinha agora!! – Moegi falou indo para trás de Konohomaru.

- Agora você minha jovem!! Qual o seu nome?! – Gai falou energicamente, sem saber que agora tinha salvado a vida dos dois.

- Watashi? – a garota disse perguntou parando tudo o que estava preste a fazer, e recebendo um aceno de sim do professor.

- H-I-K-A-R-I H-A-R-U-H-I!! – Disse toda feliz. – Tenho uma pergunta!! Você sabe onde é a sala do 1º ano?

A felicidade de Gai se esgotou por completo.

- Er... Subindo as escadas, é no...

- Arigatou Tijela-sensei!! – Gritou Haruhi saindo do campo, deixando um Gai totalmente em pedaços.

No 2º Ano...

- Eu... eu não vou cortar isso!! É um cadáver! – Tenten gritava enquanto apontava para um sapo morto.

- É só um sapo. – Neji falou com sua voz: 'tô nem aí, então cale a boca!' Mas mesmo assim, sua voz continuava fria, como era todo dia.

"_Idiota!!" pensou Tenten "Agora você vai ver."_

- E cadê o seu 'cadáver', Neji? – Tenten disse em um tom irônico.

- Ao contrário de voccê, Tenten, Nejji éé um ótimo aluno, e jjá entregou o ssseu trabalho, em vezzz de ficar reclamando. – disse um homem bem pálido, que estava bem perto de Neji, perto até demais.

Tenten segurou o riso, Orochimaru era o professor mais estranho que já vira: ele tinha um sotaque muito estranho, além de ficar perto demais dos garotos. Para Tenten ele era o mais legítimo "bicha" que já vira. E ainda vendo o Neji naquela situação constrangedora, era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Do que você está rindo. – disse com um olhar mortal. Ele odiava quando o professor fazia aquilo.

- De nada. Mas eu ainda tenho que fazer um relatório e você até que podia me ajudar... – Tenten disse chegando bem perto dele.

- Não.

- Vai, Neji.- Tenten disse fazendo uma cara de choro, como se estivesse sendo rejeitada.

- Tá bom! Mas pára de fazer essa cara. – ele odiava quanto ela fazia aquilo.

- Te amo!!

"_Yes!! A tática do cão abandonado sempre funciona! Apesar do Neji parecer durão, ele não sabe lidar com garotas."_

**Na sala do 3º Ano...**

- Aqui é a sala do 1º ano? – Haruhi falava ofegante, provavelmente falara aquilo até perder sua voz. Nem mais sabia em quantas salas já havia perguntado, mais nunca entrara na certa. E agora estava novamente naquela sala.

Os alunos a encararam, já era a vigésima vez que ela entrara ali, e só contando em uma aula.

- Eu já disse, é no segundo andar. - disse o sensei tirando o maço de cigarro em sua boca.

Temari não podia mais suportar aquilo, já estava ficando repetitivo e cansativo demais.

- Com licença, Asuma-sensei, mas eu já volto. – com isso, ela se levantou e foi até a garota e pegou em seu braço. – Te levarei até a sala do 1º Ano.

Com isso elas saíram, e Temari levando vários elogios pelo ato heróico.

Passando algumas salas, finalmente chegaram à sala tão procurada pela garota.

- Aqui a sala do 1ºAno. - Temari disse meio que apresentando a porta à garota, que muito feliz deu um abraço de urso nela. – Ok, agora me solta e entra na sala, que já vai bater o sinal.

Com isso a garota entrou na sala pulando, fazendo que todos encarassem a garota de cabelo roxo e longo, que era prendido em rabo de cavalo, com uma linda faixa vermelha, que combinava com as luvas listradas que usava.

- Arigatou, Nee-chan! – disse em um tom manhosa, que foi retribuído por um aceno da loira que saia da sala.

Bom, apesar da garota ter chamado a atenção pelo seu jeito, as palavras "Nee-chan" chamaram a atenção de certo ruivo, que acabara de quebrar a ponta do lápis e encarava a garota friamente.

- Bem... então que tal... – falava Kurenai-sensei que fora interrompida, não apenas em sua fala, mais também em sua sessão de tortura.

- Watashiha Haruhi-desu. Douzo Yoroshiku (Prazer em conhecê-los).

Kurenai a olhava de cima a baixo. Como aquela garota podia ser tão insolente em sempre a interromper? Respirou fundo, afinal era uma novata. Haveria muito tempo para colocá-la nas rédeas.

-Ok, prazer... Sou Kurenai-sensei. Você está bem atrasada, mas por isso vou deixar você entrar. Por tanto não se acostume. – seu tom era ameaçador. Haruhi engoliu em seco, concordando com a cabeça. - Agora vamos ver um lugar para ... – antes que Kurenai pudesse dizer algo, a garota já tinha escolhido o seu próprio lugar: nas últimas carteiras do fundo, do lado do ruivo.

"_Insolente!" _

Os punhos de Kurenai se fecharam em raiva. A sua autoridade em cima daquela garota estava indo pro espaço antes mesmo de fazer efeito. Todos os alunos olhavam a novata com horror. Ela tinha ferido o orgulho da sensei ao ignorá-la daquela maneira. Pobre garota...

– Aí é um bom lugar – disse Kurenai. Não se deixaria abalar. Aquela garota já estava na sua lista negra desde o momento em que colocara os pés naquela sala. Além do mais, ela teria o que merecia: aquele definitivamente não era um bom lugar.

Haruhi após se sentar começou a tirar suas coisas da mochila, cantarolando um música infantil, assim ignorando os comentários a sua volta.

- Como ela pode sentar ali, ela não sabe que ele é um delinqüente...

- Pobre garota, rapidinho ela vai querer trocar de lugar.

- Trim!! – o sinal tocou afirmando que a última aula tinha acabado.

A garota nova levou um susto.

- O quê?! Já acabou? – disse chorando. – Depois de tudo que fiz para chegar aqui? Não é justo!

Assim começou a recolher suas coisas que já estavam todas espalhadas sobre a mesa. Ao terminar, Haruhi olhou para o seu lado. Aquilo realmente chamou sua atenção e fora olhar mais de perto.

Ali, como de costume, Gaara esperava todos saírem para que ele finalmente pudesse se levantar. Porém uma coisa o estava irritando, aquela garota nova estava de pé em frente à carteira dele.

-O que foi? – Disse ríspido.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Não te interessa - Gaara se levantou e andou até a porta.

- Panda-chan!!

Essas palavras fizeram Gaara engasgar.

-Co...co...como? – Foi o que ele conseguiu falar.

- P-A-N-D-A C-H-A-N! – apesar dela ter soletrado para ele, demorou um pouco para Gaara relacionar todas as letras. Mas quando isso aconteceu, ela já estava no corredor.

- É Gaara!! Gaara!

-Tarde demais, Panda-chan. – com isso ela saiu correndo até desaparecer de vista.

Gaara parou no meio do corredor. Sentiu uma vontade urgente de se matar. Ele tinha feito o que ela queria que ele fizesse: dizer o seu nome.

"_Quem essa garota pensa que é?" uma veia salta na testa de Gaara._

- Hei, Gaara!! – Temari foi se aproximando, e vendo que seu irmão não se mexia, ela começou a balançar a mão na frente de seu rosto, que foi afastada com um tapa do caçula.

- Você está bem? – disse recolhendo a mão, e a cariciando.

- Eu pareço bem? – Gaara lhe dirigiu um olhar mortal.

- Ok, o que aconteceu?

- A garota esquisita.

- Ah, a aluna nova. – ela disse se lembrando. – Acredita que ela-

- Eu a odeio.

- Quê? Ela só chegou uns 15 minutos antes de acabar a aula...

- Foi o bastante.

* * *

**N/A – **Novo capítulo e nova personagem!! Desculpem a demora para postar, mais é que essas últimas semanas foram cheias de trabalhos, e nem deu tempo para eu pegar a fic e escrever, apesar que esse capítulo já estava pronto, só faltava digitar.

Espero que tenham gostado da personagem, e fazê-la botar o apelido no Gaara de Panda-chan era o meu sonho! Achei esse capítulo muito fofo, principalmente o final.

E quero agradecer ao Guino-Mio pelas reviews, desculpa a demora para responder, mais é que eu sempre esquecia de colocar, e espero que esteja gostando da fic.

Deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz n.n!

_Obs.: capítulo betado pela Nyuu-neechan._

Até a próxima!!


	6. Como assim, Sasuke?

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Capítulo 5 "Como assim, Sasuke?"**

- Panda-chan! – Haruhi mal acabara de entrar na sala e já estava abraçada a Gaara que nem teve tempo de se defender, ela realmente era muito rápida.

Isso fez com que todos que já estavam na sala ficassem de boca aberta, provavelmente pensando como ela era doida.

- Me solta. – Gaara falou tentando ser autoritário, mas se isso não funcionou quando Kurenai tentou, quais seriam as chances de funcionar agora?

- Não.

Vendo que ela não o soltaria, empurrou-a, afinal, ele era muito mais forte do que ela.

"_Qual é o problema com essa garota?"_ Gaara pensou ao ver a Haruhi correndo direto a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Sai-kun! – Ela disse derrubando com um pulo o pobre garoto que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Ah... é você Haruhi... Haruhi?! – Sai se espantou ao raciocinar as coisas – O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você estivesse...

- No outro colégio? Eu fui transferida, mas só cheguei ontem. Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver! – com isso ela se levantou.

"_E eu pensei a mesma coisa! Por que a vida ter que ser tão cruel T.T!"_ Sai pensou desapontado.

Ele e Haruhi tinham estudado a 8ª série juntos no Núcleo, um dos mais sucedidos colégios da cidade, mas como tinha essa oportunidade irresistível de vir para Konoha e se livrar de Haruhi, ele aceitou. Mas seu plano de se livrar dela tinha ido para água abaixo naquele momento. Sim, Sai não teve momentos muito legais com ela.

_-Flashback-_

_- O que é isso, Haruhi?- disse Sai encarando uma folha com vários horários._

_- É que Sai-kun não tem namorada e parecia tão solitário, então mandei várias cartas para diferentes garotas as convidando para um encontro em seu nome. – Haruhi disse animadinha como se tivesse revolucionado a vida de Sai – E como você pode ver na folhinha, a primeiro vai ser daqui a quinze minutos naquela sorveteria do outro lado da cidade._

_- Eu não vou. – Disse Sai amassando a folha._

_- Oh!! Então você vai dar fora em cinqüenta garotas hoje, e amanhã vai ser mais 60... o que será que vai acontecer com a reputação de Sai-kun?_

_- Cin... cinqüenta garotas... só hoje? – Sai congelou, não podia acreditar, aquelas garotas iam matar ele._

_**Na sorveteria...**_

_- Finalmente cheguei!! – Sai falou tentando se apoiar em uma mesa._

_- Atrasado!! – gritou uma mulher extremamente gorda e que não poderia ser considerada bonita nem com cem cirurgias plásticas._

_Sai olhou assustado para aquela mulher. Em cima da mesa estava uma plaquinha onde encontrava escrito o nome de Sai. Isso só podia ser brincadeira. Sai se recompôs e respirou fundo antes de falar._

_- E... go...gomen... mas vim avisar..._

_- Você vai acabar comigo? Seu sem coração, me convida para quebrar meu coraçãozinho!! Você vai me pagar por isso!!_

_- Como?_

_- Eu sou campeã em sumô por cinco anos seguidos!! Vai encarar!!_

_-Fim do Flashback-_

"_Só de me lembrar me dá calafrios... ela fez eu correr na cidade inteira, e no final não adiantou nada... ela me pegou e me espancou do mesmo jeito! Maldita Haruhi, as outras que vieram depois eram piores!! Não senti minhas pernas por semanas e ainda tive que dar fora em cada uma daquelas coisas, aquilo não eram garotas!! Eram animais querendo sangue!" _

- Né, Sai-kun, eu não vi você ontem, por quê? – disse Haruhi tirando Sai de seu transe.

- Ah! Eu não vim ontem, não estava me sentindo bem... e você, porque não veio nas primeiras semanas de aula? Não vai me dizer que fez igual o ano passado que tentou vir sozinha para o colégio e se perdeu e foi parar em Osaka, sendo que estamos em Tókio. – disse se levantando.

- Não, seu bobo, por que eu tentaria isso de novo? Dessa vez tentei vir da França para o Japão e peguei o vôo errado e acabei parando em Hong Kong.

Junto com Sai, todos que estavam presentes ali atentos à conversa tinham uma grande gota na cabeça.

**Na sala secreta...**

- Eu quero... – dizia um homem com longos cabelos loiros que tinha em uma de suas mãos uma garrafa de 5 litros de saquê. -... Sasori-danna! Me dê mais!!

Nesse instante o loiro agarrou sem dó um ruivo com ótima aparência, que bravo deu um soco que o nocauteou.

- Então, o que vamos fazer com o Deidara? – disse o ruivo olhando para o homem desmaiado no chão.

- Não se preocupe Sasori, eu tenho uma ótima idéia. – disse um moreno com olhos de ônix dando um sorriso maléfico para os presentes ali.

- Faça o que você quiser, mas vamos sair logo daqui, Itachi, senão o zelador vai querer que eu fique aqui como pagamento por nós usarmos o armário dele para esses encontros idiotas. – disse uma mulher com uma flor de origame em seu cabelo.

- Cale a boca, Konan, da última vez você saiu intacta daqui, e quem vai querer uma mulher feia como você? – disse um homem com vários piercings no rosto.

- Isso é porque não foi um velho tarado que assediou você, Pen! – tentou se defender.

- Tô caindo fora. – mal falou e Sasori já estava saindo do armário do zelador.

- Eu também, não quero atrapalhar vocês. A próxima reunião vai ser na segunda sala secreta no intervalo, não se esqueçam. – disse Itachi pegando Deidara e saindo com um ótimo plano.

- Isso só foi uma desculpa para sair daqui com ele, o que será que ele está pensando? – disse Konan, mas parou ao ver que Pen a observava – O que foi? Nunca me viu?

- Nada... mulher macho. – Pen disse baixo apenas para ele ouvir.

- Eu ouvi isso, Pen!!

**Na sala do 1º...**

- O que é isso, Sasuke? – falou Sakura olhando para o namorado que segurava uma carta.

- Nada. – respondeu bem sério.

- O sinal do intervalo vai tocar, vai querer lanchar comigo?

- Não. – isso a fez retorcer o nariz.

"_Que mal humorado!"_ disse a Inner.

"_Cala a boca! Deve ser só um dia ruim!"_ respondeu Sakura.

- TRIMMM!!

O sinal tocara e Sakura se levantou. Com o melhor de seus sorrisos, tentou novamente persuadir Sasuke a comerem juntos.

- Ahh... então almoçar?

- Já disse que não. – saiu Sasuke sem se importar se estava ferindo os sentimentos de Sakura ou não.

"_Eu te disse!! Ele é um rabugento!"_ gritou a Inner irada.

"_Cala a boca!!"_

**No pátio...**

- Pand- - antes de terminar de falar e ir na direção de Gaara, Haruhi foi puxada por uma garota loira até um grupinho.

- Você é doida? – perguntou Ino chegando e acenando.

Ino soltou Haruhi, oferecendo um lugar para ela se sentar.

- Ah!! Oie, garota nova, nem deu tempo para a gente se apresentar. – disse Sakura ao percebê-la. – Meu nome é Sakura, essa daqui é a Ino, Hinata e Tenten.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. – disse Haruhi, animada como sempre.

- Vocês não sabem o que ela ia fazer agora, ainda bem que eu salvei ela. – disse Ino convencida.

- Me salvou? – perguntou Haruhi confusa.

- Ninguém te contou pelo jeito...

* * *

- O que foi, Gaara? – disse Temari ao ver que seu irmão não comia.

- Tá pensando no que? – tentou novamente.

- Panda-chan! – Haruhi pulou com tudo em Gaara, derrubando-o da cadeira.

- Me solta!

- Nee-chan!! – acenou para Temari, mas parou quando viu na mesa um garoto conversando com seus amigos.

"_O que é aquilo?"_ – pensou subindo na mesa e abrindo passagem até o garoto. Agachou na sua frente e deu um sorriso.

- Nani? – falou pegando rapidamente o que o garoto segurava. – Uma bonequinha? Que linda! – seus olhos brilhavam.- É minha!

Com isso saiu de cima da mesa guardando seu novo pertence.

- Kawaii!! – gritou todos os garotos olhando Haruhi ir embora.

- É uma marionete! – tentou corrigir Kankurou, mas ela já estava longe.

"_Minha marionete T.T!! Hum... mas pemsando bem, essa garota é até que bonitinha!!_" pensou Kankurou em transe.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Temari.

- Quem é ela?

- Pergunte para o Panda-chan. – Temari disse em um tom infantil apontando para Gaara. Ela não pôde não rir do apelido que Haruhi botara em seu irmão.

- Panda-chan? – perguntou Kankurou confuso olhando para seu irmão, mas mesmo assim não conseguira segurar o riso.

"_Quem foi o doido que colocou esse apelido no Gaara? Esse já devia estar morto." _pensou Kankurou por um segundo, mas logo ele e sua irmã pararam ao perceber o olhar assassino do caçula.

- De onde tiraram esse apelido? – falou Kankurou tentando não rir.

"_Como eu nunca pensei nisso? Até que Gaara tem cara de panda com toda essa maquiagem pesada em volta dos olhos," _Temari começou a rir de novo.

**Na segunda sala secreta...**

- Entendeu, fique bem atenta. – sussurrou Itachi para Konan.

- Não tinha um lugarzinho melhor do que a sala de teatro para fazer isso? – resmungou Konan, que nem ligou para Itachi e andou até os bastidores – Faça isso, não esqueça daquilo, é tudo eu!

- Pára de reclamar, não é você que tem que ficar aqui em cima. – gritou Pen que estava arrumando as luzes do palco.

- Fiquem quietos, ele já vai chegar.

Não demorou muito e um moreno entrou na sala com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você quer? Fala logo, por que eu estou aqui? Vai tentar me matar de novo? – falou rispidamente o garoto de olhos ônix levantando uma carta que era possível ler _"Venha falar comigo no almoço"._

- Ah! Bom tempos... – Itachi murmurou relembrando de um passado não tão distante.

_-Flashback– _

_Eram férias de verão. A família Uchiha estava aproveitando uma temporada na praia. _

_- Sasuke!! – Itachi chamou seu irmão mais novo, com um sorriso estranho. – Vamos dar uma volta?_

_- Não. – respondeu Sasuke, mas antes que desse conta seu irmão já o arrastava pela areia da praia até um penhasco perto dali._

_- Aqui não é lindo, né, Sasuke?_

_Sasuke o olhava desconfiado._

_- O que aconteceu com você? Bebeu antes de vir?_

_- Não seja chato, Sasuke, e vem da uma olhada mais de perto._

_O mais perto de Itachi foi um belo empurrão que levou o pobre Sasuke penhasco abaixo. _

_- Como todas as provas estão contra você, Uchiha Itachi, você é condenado por tentativa de assassinato contra o seu próprio irmão, Uchiha Sasuke. Sua punição vai ser ficar um ano trabalhando como voluntário no colégio Konoha até acabar sua pena. – falou o juiz perante todos._

_- Mas como, é o mesmo colégio que o meu, vocês não podem fazer isso! Ele tentou me assassinar!! – protestou o irmão mais novo indignado._

_- Essa á a sentença! Não haverá modificação._

_-Fim do Flashback-_

- Ah!! Iti...Ita... Itachi... – falou Deidara que tinha acabado de entrar na sala junto com Sasori.

- Não tenho o dia todo... – murmurou Sasuke ao ver o bêbado.

- Calma, calma, logo você vai saber. Pen! – nesse instante Pen direcionou a luz para Sasuke que o olhou feio, mas ele não esperava que o bêbado Deidara se agarrasse a ele.

- Me solta. – Gritou Sasuke tentando se livrar dele, mas ele não esperava o próximo movimento do bêbado.

- Saso... – desmaiou Deidara depois de outro soco de Sasori.

- Baka!!

- Uau!! Melhor do que eu imaginava!! – Gritou Itachi ao ver seu irmão saindo correndo da sala quase vomitando.

**No dia seguinte...**

- Sasuke-kun!! O que é isso? – gritou Ino desesperada com um folheto na mão mostrando para todo mundo.

Sasuke olhou o folheto, sentindo o sangue lhe subindo à cabeça. Achava que ia desmaiar. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- Né, Sakura, você foi trocada por uma loirasa!! – gritou alguns meninos ao ver a Haruno entrando na sala, seguidos de risadinhas.

- Como?

- Olhe, Sakura. – Ino estendeu seu folheto.

- Isso... isso... – Sakura murmurou ao ver o que tinha no folheto: não era nada mais e nada menos do que uma foto do seu lindo namorado beijando uma outra garot... péra aí! Isso é... Deidara!!

"_Meu Sasuke-kun tá beijando um homem!! T.T"_

- Nem eu acreditei, mas a Konan estava distribuindo isso pela escola inteira.

- Deve ser uma montagem, né Sasuke-kun? – disse Sakura querendo que ele afirmasse que sim, mas ele apenas ficou quieto.

- Eu não posso dizer. – sussurou bem baixinho.

Sakura naquele momento podia até ouvir seu mundo trincando e se despedaçando diante de si. _Oh, mamãe, já posso ver uma luz brilhante vindo em minha direção_. _Será que morri?_

"_Meu mundo acabou!!"_

"_Por que, Sakura? Isso é tão moe! Será que a Konan tem mais alguns desses folhetos, acho que vou pegar um 50 pelo menos." A Inner Sakura dizia, tendo uma hemorragia nasal._

"_Ora, cala boca!" respondeu Sakura ao gritos. "Mas... será que ela faz um pôster?"_

"_É isso aí!" a Inner desmaiou devido à perda de sangue._

* * *

**N/A – **Nossa!! Já é o quinto capítulo e isso daqui nem tem história n.n'. Este capítulo foi meio que revisado às pressas, mas espero que esteja bom e engraçado. Demorei muito tempo pra escrevê-lo até ficar assim. Particularmente, adorei a última parte. E ainda este foi o mais longo de todos os capítulos, pelo menos em quantidade de páginas.

E por favor, deixem reviews!! Estou me sentindo carente!!

_Haruno-Sakura19 – _Que bom que gostou! Aqui está a continuação e espero que também tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pela review!

Até a próxima!


	7. Oh! Kamisama!

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**N/A – **Usagi-neechan voltando com um novo capítulo! Ok... eu já devia ter postado ele a muito tempo, mas foi tudo culpa da Beta! –leva soco da Nyuu-neechan-

Ta bom, talvez eu que tenha enrolado um pouquinho –leva mais um soco da Nyuu-neechan-

Bom, mas o que importa agora é que o capítulo está no ar! Espero que todos gostem e não deixem de deixar reviews!

**

* * *

Capítulo 6 "Oh! Kami-sama!"**

Encontrava-se em frente ao seu amor, estava esperando ansiosamente sua resposta.

- Desculpe Sakura, o meu coração já pertence à outra pessoa: Deidara. – falou o moreno encarando Sakura, que por pouco não caira no chão.

- Sasuke-kun, por quê? – sentia suas pernas bambas.

- Por que ele beija bem melhor que você! – respondeu friamente.

"_Não! Que pesadelo, só pode ser isso, um loiro oxigenado beijar melhor que eu? Isso só pode ser um puro, e puríssimo pesadelo!"_

Logo ela apenas podia ver a cena que mais odiava, Sasuke beijando Deidara. Lógico, ele podia parecer uma garota, mas não era! Sakura fechou seus olhos, podia ouvir seu nome, quem a chamava?

- Sakura!

"_Aquela voz..."_

- Sploft! – foi o único som que Sakura ouviu: ela caindo da cama.

"_Obrigado Kami-sama, era apenas um pesadelo."_

- Sakura! Você ainda está dormindo?

- Não, Okaa-san.

Sakura se levantou bem disposta e foi se arrumar bem rápido para um encontro com seu querido Sasuke naquela manhã de domingo. Desceu as escadas rapidamente ao se aprontar.

- Sayonara, Okaa-san, estou saindo!

O silêncio era pesado. Os olhares se confrontavam de forma direta. Um olhar assassino e outro que pouco notara o perigo eminente.

- Não. – falou Gaara.

- Mas, porquê? Ela é tão fofinha.

- Primeiro, você me arrastou até aqui mesmo quando eu disse que não. Segundo... – Gaara lançou um olhar mortal. – Você me arranjou um encontro com a minha vizinha de nove anos!

Haruhi parecia estar mais preocupada em apertar as bochechas da garota, que lutava em se livrar daquela maluca, estendendo os braços em direção de Garra implorando por ajuda. Ele resolveu ignorá-la.

- Mas daqui a dez anos você nem vai perceber isso. – falou Haruhi como se fosse uma coisa natural, mas Gaara não estava achando nada daquilo.

Fechando os olhos para tentar se acalmar, o ruivo nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer novamente 'não' e apenas se virou e foi embora. Era o fim daquela discussão inútil, pelo menos para Gaara.

Pouco sabia ele do sorriso nada inocente de Haruhi.

Sakura já estava esperando seu namorado no parque, no lugar marcado, mas nenhuma alma viva passara ali. Até que naquele momento... Ai, meu Deus! Sakura engoliu em seco e esfregou os olhos, pensado que estava tendo alucinações, porém aquilo ainda continuava bem a sua frente.

- O que foi, nunca me viu? – respondeu o ser que participava daquela cena bizarra.

Sakura desviou os olhos, sabendo que estaria morta se continuasse a olhar.

"_Ai, Kami-sama, ele está me encarando."_

- Nada não. – falou bem rápido.

"_Eu não vi isso, eu não vi!"_

"_Ah! Viu sim!" falou a Inner. _

"_Tá, deixa eu pensar..."_

"_Você viu Gaara com uma coleira de gatinho e algemado a uma garotinha!" disse a Inner rapidamente, completando o pensamento de Sakura._

"_Eu sei! Só estava raciocinando."_

Sakura olhou mais uma vez para o garoto que passava e por um momento sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir. Infelizmente, Gaara continuava a encarar, deixando uma clara sentença de morte caso ela ousasse abrir algum sorrisinho.

O jeito era correr dali o mais rápido possível antes que tivesse um colapso emocional e rolasse no chão de tanto rir, além de evitar em se tornar na nova sensação dos noticiários criminais.

Ela realmente não estava a fim de sofrer uma morte dolorosa e sanguinária.

Com esse pensamento, Sakura foi dando passos para trás até poder sair correndo dali, deixando tudo o que possuía para trás, afinal era um caso de vida ou morte. Só parou quando colidiu contra alguma coisa macia que a segurou fortemente.

- Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse ter uma cara tão feia. – sussurrou aquele que a segurava.

- Quem você está chamando de feia? – gritou Sakura já esquecendo o porque da correria.

- Você nunca pensou em fazer regime? – Sai disse com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Você realmente acha que eu tenho que fazer um regime? – disse com uma voz doce e um belo sorriso.

- Sim e urgen...

Antes que Sai pudesse terminar, Sakura dera um belo soco que o levou para longe, atravessando qualquer coisa que estava no caminho.

Sakura olhou para trás para ver se encontrava alguém, mas o parque estava vazio para sua felicidade e tristeza.

"Sasuke-kun, cadê você?"

Deu uma outra olhada ao redor, mas a única pessoa que encontrou era o idiota sentado a sua frente com parte do rosto inchado a pouco metros dali, espera... isso é tinta?

Sakura olhou ao redor e percebeu que ela não apenas tinha estragado o rosto de Sai, mas também todas as pinturas e desenhos que se encontravam em um caderno, todas estavam borradas pelo fato de quando Sakura esbarrou em Sai ele deixou cair sua caixa de tintas que caiu sobre os desenhos.

- Ahh. Desculpa – falou sem graça.

"_Aha! Além de bater nele ainda estragou todos os desenhos que ele fez. Você acha que ele demorou quanto tempo para fazer isso?" disse a Inner em uma tentativa de fazer Sakura se sentir mal, que realmente funcionou._

"_Ahh! Porque eu tenho que ter conciência!" _pensou Sakura enquanto a Inner festejava a sua vitória.

Sai se levantou e começou a arrumar e a juntar as suas coisas. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração e foi ajuda-lo.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por isso. – disse finalmente a Sai, esse lhe retribuiu um sorriso falso.

- Se você realmente sente muito pode começar me dando o dinheiro para as minhas novas tintas que você derrubou. – disse ainda com o sorriso.

"_Não acredito que eu senti um pouquinho de dó desse garoto, ele merece outro belo soco." _Pensou Sakura prestes a bater novamente nele.

_- _Então como pagamento eu deixo você trabalhar para mim como minha assistente.

- O quê? – gritou Sakura indignada.

- Então está feito. – disse ele dando umas pranchetas para ela segurar.

* * *

Temari encarou seu irmão ao pé da porta, não pode segurar o riso mesmo com a cara que Gaara estava fazendo, isso apenas deixava a cena ainda mais engraçada.

Kankurou que estava comendo pipoca quase se engasgou tentando não rir, que foi inútil. Para ele ver seu irmão mais novo naquele estado era quase impossível... eu disse quase? É totalmente impossível, mais tudo tem sua primeira vez.

- Tá, tá desculpa. – falou Temari ao ver a cara do seu irmão mais emburrada do já estava, afinal, para ele não era nada comum pessoas rirem de sua cara. – Entra que eu tiro isso de você rapidinho... mas só depois de você me contar tudo.

Gaara fechou seus olhos, talvez isso o deixasse mais calmo, mas não adiantou muito ao lembrar como tudo tinha acontecido, apenas fechou o punho e socou a parede mais próxima, como aquilo o irritava.

- Gaara, você está assustando alguém e não sou eu. – falou Temari dando um doce para a garotinha que entrou em choque quando o soco passou bem rente ao seu rosto.

_-Flashback-_

_Bom, voltando a algumas horas atrás, veremos Gaara desmaiado no chão com uma coleira e algemado a uma garotinha, mas voltando a alguns minutos antes desse pequeno acontecimento, veremos Haruhi nocauteando Gaara com uma marreta enorme e em seguida ela colocando as algemas e programando a coleira, não entendeu?_

_- Gaara-san, Gaara-san, acorde.- sussurrava a garotinha que chacoalhava Gaara insistentemente, que depois de alguns minutos recobrou a consciência com muita dor de cabeça._

_Após xingar Haruhi com todos os palavrões que Gaara conhecia e aqueles que ele nem sabia que existia, ele respirou fundo e daí que notou que não estava sozinho ali._

_- G-Gaara-san. - a garotinha falou assustada diante tantas palavras feias. - Você não pode tirar a coleira._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque a coleira tem um código e também vem com dispositivo de bomba. Se você colocar a senha errada iremos explodir._

_- O QUÊ!_

_- Ela é muito malvada. – disse a garotinha com uma cara de choro._

_- É, ela é. – disse o ruivo pensando como era o melhor jeito de matá-la._

_-Fim do Flashback- _

- Pronto, querida, agora você pode ir para a sua casa. – falou Temari quando finalmente libertou a garotinha das algemas.

- Arigatou, Temari-san! – gritou a garotinha que saiu correndo para voltar a sua casa.

Rapidamente Temari examinou a coleira e chegou a uma rápida conclusão de como tirá-la de Gaara, e logo a coleira já estava nas mãos de Temari.

- Mas como? – perguntou Gaara quando se viu livre da coleira.

- Bom, eu tirei ela como se tira todas as coleiras, pelo feixe. – falou Temari examinando mais de perto o objeto. – Isso deve valer uma grana...

Mas antes que Temari pudesse terminar Gaara já tinha saído furioso dali.

- Acho que eu não deveria ter tirado tão rápido assim. – disse a mais velha ao perceber seu erro.

- Claro, depois de ficar quatro horas para tirar a algema até eu ficaria furioso. – disse Kankurou tentando justificar seu irmão, que com certeza iria socar alguém por muito tempo - Acho melhor não esperarmos ele.

- Ah, acho que terei de inventar outra desculpa para o Otoou-san. – falou Temari emburrada.

* * *

Sakura olhava para a árvore sem interesse e logo olhava para o moreno ao seu lado que parecia muito concentrado em desenhar a paisagem. Deu um suspiro, tinha ficado o dia todo servindo como ajudante de Sai e nenhum sinal de seu namorado, mas a única coisa ela não entendia como ele podia achar uma árvore caída aos pedaços bonita e chamá-la de feia.

- Acabei. – disse Sai se levantando e logo dando aquele seu sorriso.

Sakura pegou o desenho. Era lindo, não podia acreditar que alguém como ele podia desenhar alguma coisa tão maravilhosa.

- Já escolheu um nome? – perguntou devolvendo-lhe o desenho.

- Não coloco nome nas minhas pinturas. – disse dando para Sakura uma caixa de madeira que provavelmente era onde ele guardava as tintas.

– Bem, acho que vou para casa já que...

- Você é a minha ajudante agora, feiosa. – disse Sai indo na frente e deixando uma Sakura furiosa para trás.

- Droga, onde eu estava com a cabeça! – disse seguindo Sai com passos pesados.

- Assim você parece um monstro andando. – disse Sai antes de receber um caixolada na cabeça e desmaiar.

- BAKA!

**Na segunda-feira...**

- Panda-chan! – gritou Haruhi quando estava apenas alguns centímetros longe de Gaara. O encarou e percebeu alguns machucados.

O ruivo respirou, era hora de estrangulá-la até a morte, e ele com certeza o teria feito se Temari não tivesse percebido a aura assassina do caçula.

- Oi, Haruhi. Acho que isso é seu. – Temari sorriu entregando para ela a coleira e evitando que seu irmãozinho fosse preso.

Haruhi examinou a coleira bem de perto, riu e a colocou na bolsa e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Né, Panda-chan. – falou ela manhosa chegando bem perto do rosto do ruivo. – Acho que troquei as coleiras.

Nesse instante Gaara deu um passo para trás, ela riu dele e foi andando até a sala de aula. Temari olhou para o seu irmão, segurou um riso e seguiu para a sua sala. Gaara percebeu o que a garota tinha feito e respirou fundo.

"_Mas quando ela fez isso?"_

- HARUHI! – gritou entrando na sala e indo em direção a ela – O que significa isso?

- Eu já disse, eu troquei as coleiras, essa sim tem dispositivo. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

Todos olharam para os dois como se tivessem paralisados. Eles não podiam acreditar.

_O que estava Gaara fazendo com uma coleira?_


	8. O reinado começa!

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Capítulo 7 "O reinado começa!!"**

Konan olhava furiosa para a porta. Por que motivos o zelador iria trancá-la? Ela não sabia, mas tentava insistentemente fazê-la abrir, nem que tenha que ser com tapas ou chutes, coisa que não funcionou com a "Porta".

- Maldito!! – ela tentou mais um chute – Por que não abre?

- Façam o que quiser, mas não mexam com essa criatura hoje. – sussurrava Pein para Tobi, que teve movimentos suspeitos para atrapalhar o momento de amor e fraternidade de Konan.

- Eu ouvi isso! – gritou Konan já indo em direção a Pein, mas fora atrapalhada por Deidara.

- Não temam, pois eu irei abrir a "Porta". – falou Deidara jogando seus cabelos pelo ar como se estivesse fazendo uma propaganda de xampu.

Todos ali presentes olharam para ele, ele estava doido ou o quê?

"_Acho que depois daquele final traumático com Sasuke ele resolveu se libertar do casulo e sair voando como uma linda borboleta..."_ esse era o pensamento de todos naquele instante.

Então depois desse pequeno momento, Deidara foi feliz da vida com um grampo de cabelo abrir a porta, mas infelizmente nada é como os filmes.

- Hum... Deidara esses grampo não é meu, certo? – Perguntou Konan ao ver que o(a) loiro(a) tinha quebrado o grampo.

- Por que eu pegaria o seu? Esse daqui é o meu. – disse ele como se fosse lógico.

- Ai! Essa doeu. – Sussurrou Pein para ele mesmo.

Konan respirou fundo e deu um grande soco na porta que a fez abrir. Todos olharam para os pertences do armário do zelador e ficaram em choque.

- A Shizune!!– gritou todos ao ver ela toda amarrada e amordaçada. Se entreolharam e fecharam a porta – Fudeu!!!

**Na sala do 2º ano...**

- Ai, querido. Xeu trabalho está um máxiiimo.- disse Orochimaru quase dando um abraço em Neji.

"_Por que Neji ganha os parabéns e eu não? Ele próprio me ajudou no trabalho! E tenho que dizer que essa cara dele está hilária, não precisava ficar assim só por causa do abraço do professor. Ele ganha muita nota só com um abraço, imagina se fizesse mais do que isso!!" _Pensou Tenten enquanto ria de seu próprio pensamento, mas parou quando seus olhos notaram um pequeno aborrecimento no rosto de Neji.

- Yoshi!!! Hoje tem as brilhantes aulas do Gai-sensei, não posso nem esperar para mostrar meu fogo da juventude para o Gai-sensei! – gritou Lee se levando com tudo da mesa.

- É isso aí, Lee!!! Se esforce e me mostre tudo o que você sabe!! – Gritou Gai que acabara de entrar na sala com lágrimas nos olhos que fez Lee chorar de emoção e fez os alunos da sala caírem de suas carteiras.

- Isso me soou um pouco estranho. – sussurrou Tenten para Neji quando o Gai foi embora.

- Só mais dois anos e eu me livro de todos. – tentou se acalmar Neji, por que tudo de estranho acontecia com ele?

- Ahh! Você quer se livrar de mim também? – perguntou Tenten com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Ehh... bem...

"_Ai droga!!! O que eu falo? Também quero me livrar dela, mas sei que ela vai ficar brava... eu disse brava? Ela vai ficar furiosa..."_ pensou Neji, mas foi salvo por uma pequena mensagem de áudio do... zelador???

- Queridas e doces alunas da escola, tenho que lhes pedir que todas as garotas se reúnam no ginásio. E as garotas feias e os garotos de qualquer gênero, definido ou não, irão ser dispensados pelo resto dos períodos escolares. Por favor, se dirijam o mais rápido possível para os seus destinos. E não adianta vocês fugirem, garotas, pois vocês não conseguirão sair da escola.

Houve grande murmúrio pela classe e logo os alunos foram saindo.

- Nejjii, xá que acabou a aula, que tal ir para a minha cassa fazer umas lichões essstrax? – perguntou Orochimaru com mãos juntas.

- Ore, tenho que fazer umas coisas. – disse Neji sério saindo da sala o mais rápido possível.

- Uau!! Ore, Neji?? – perguntou Tenten ao ver Neji colocando uma mão no peito como fosse ter um enfarte depois de ouvir do sensei _"Ai!! Adoro maxos como ele!!"_.

**Na sala do 3º...**

- Oh. Parece que você vai te que ir embora Temari. – disse Shikamaru cinicamente.

- Parece que você terá que ficar aqui, Shika. Ah!! Me enganei, gêneros não definidos também terão que ir embora. – revidou Temari levantando de sua carteira e saindo da sala como todos faziam.

- Hoje as nuvens estão tão bonitas... – disse Shikamaru olhando ao redor, não havia ninguém. – acho que vou ficar por aqui...

**No portão...**

- Mas... mas eu... tenho que ir... embora. – Disse Hinata em um tom muito baixo ao ser parada no portão.

- Desculpe, mas você está na lista que não pode ser deixada ir embora **mesmo**. – disse Izumo – Você tem que ir para o ginásio, você vai gostar, vai ser tipo uma premiação.

Hinata se virou e seguiu em direção ao ginásio e se deparou com Kiba.

- Ah! Kiba-kun, você não pode acreditar, mas não me deixaram sair, eu não sei por que, nem sou bonita.

"_Bom, o aspecto de bonita depende de cada um, mas ninguém pode negar que Hinata tem uns peitões enormes que qualquer um desejaria. E se for pelo zelador ele nunca iria deixar ela sair. Hinata é tão inocente." _– com esse pensamento Kiba deu um tapa no ombro da amiga e seguiu para o portão, mas fora interrompido por algo.

**Em algum lugar da escola...**

**- **Agora dá para você dizer o porquê de estarmos aqui? –gritou o ruivo quando finalmente a porta do banheiro feminino se abriu.

- Aqui... é o banheiro... feminino... Kami-sama!!! – gritou o moreno que tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro sendo seguido por uma garota com uma fantasia de coelhinho da Play Boy. – E é tão organizado!!!

- Não acredito que o Kiba-kun nunca entrou em um banheiro feminino. – disse docemente a garota.

- Haruhi!! Pare de mudar de assunto! – gritou Gaara novamente.

- Hum... por que nós estamos aqui? – perguntou Kiba ao ver Naruto desmaido em um canto junto com um Lee amarrado e chorando, e do lado deles um Neji não muito feliz.

- Oras... para resgatarmos as garotas daquele pervertido!!! – Falou Haruhi com toda a convicção.

- O quê? – perguntaram os garotos sem entender.

- Eu não acredito que você me trouxe até aqui para isso. – falou Neji.

- Nem quando isso tem a ver com a doce e indefesa Hinata-chan? – falou chegando bem perto de Neji.

- Mas... mas o que tem ela?

- Sabe, a Hinata pode ser toda tímida e usar aquele uniforme enorme dela, mas debaixo daquilo tudo você sabe que ela é bem... turbinada. – Haruhi apontou para a própria roupa. – Imagina ela com uma roupinha tão bonitinha como essa… o que seus tios diriam... né, Neji-kun?

Neji arregalou os olhos ao imaginar sua prima usando uma coisa tão indecente como aquela e por um segundo sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ele balançou a cabeça com força e logo a imagem de seu tio veio em mente... e o que vira não era nada agradável. Se o que Haruhi estava insinuando fosse verdade e Hiashi viesse a souber algo sobre aquilo, era melhor ele já arranjar uma funerária, pois teria uma morte lenta e extremamente dolorosa.

Mas não foi só Neji que imaginou Hinata vestida de coelhinha da Play Boy. Kiba fechou os olhos e então veio em sua mente aquela imagem graciosa e logo suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas, mas logo depois veio na mente de Kiba não só Hinata vestida de Coelhinha, mas sim Neji.

- Eka!!- falou abrindo seus olhos quando sua imaginação mandou uma piscadinha para ele. Gaara deu uma olhada estranha para ele pensando no que teria acontecido.

Neji então foi em direção a porta. Ele tinha que fazer algo a respeito pelo seu próprio bem... e pelo de Hinata também, é claro.

- Pensei que só podiam entrar garotas no ginásio. – falou Kiba já recuperado, fazendo Neji parar e pensar em um plano melhor para salvar sua vida... e claro, a de Hinata.

- E o que tem eu a ver com isso? – perguntou calmamente o Sabaku.

- Oras, para você salvar a Temari.

- Temari é macho, não precisa ser salva.

- Mas mesmo assim, no ginásio vai ter a Ino-chan, Tenten-senpai e Temari-senpai, e todas vestidas de coelhinho. Ah! Esqueci, a Sakura-san também vai estar lá!!! – Falou a garota fazendo Naruto recobrar a consciência e fazer Lee parar de chorar.

- Sakura-san!!! – gritou os dois olhando para Haruhi, que deu um sorriso e pegou umas sacolas e deu para cada um.

- Tenho certeza que contei certo. – falou quando restava uma sacola em sua mão. E logo uma nuvem obscura cobriu o lugar.

- Você esqueceu de mim. – falou uma voz misteriosa.

- Gomen Shino-kun, você vai ficar uma graça. – disse Haruhi bem baixinho ao perceber o porquê da áurea maligna que estava emanando de Shino.

- Mas isso são roupas de mulher!! – gritou Kiba ao retirar da sacola um lindo vestido, sapatos, meias e até um aplique.

- Se só entra garotas, então vocês tem que se transformar em garotas. – disse Haruhi como se fosse óbvio.

- Não vou vestir essa droga. – falou Neji jogando as coisas no chão.

- Você tem duas escolhas, vestir por contra própria ou eu vestir você. Qual você prefere?

- Você está em desvantagem. – disse Neji sorrindo pensando que uma garota como aquela não era párea para um bando de garotos.

**Meia hora depois...**

- Haruhi!! Você está aí? Já vai começar!! – disse a morena que entrou no banheiro.

Tenten olhou atentamente a cena que via, olhou de novo e de novo até que em sua boca surgiu um sorriso.

- Não sabia que existiam banheiros para travestis. – falou sarcasticamente quando via um(a) loiro(a) de cabelos longos presos em chuquinhas com uma saia curta, um top e uma jaqueta por cima, um(a) moreno(a) com um casaco felpudo combinando com uma calça de couro e um óculos escuros. Depois destes então estava um(a) garoto(a) bem mal humorado(a) com cabelos ruivos e encaracolados até as costas, usando um vestido, e pior, sandálias salto alto!!! Então Tenten se assustou quando viu um(a) garoto(a) de cabelos tijela longos com olhos marcantes vestindo um shorts e uma blusa de manga comprida verde.

- Então você entrou no banheiro certo. – falou a garota que estava com um rabo de cavalo e usava uma roupa de judô branca.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, você não precisou de aplique. – Falou Tenten entrando no banheiro com a mesma roupa de Haruhi e deixando Neji sem palavras.

- Uau!! O enchimento está perfeito!!- falou Tenten olhando mais de perto os garotos.

- Né Tenten-senpai, espero que você não se importe de eu ter pegado emprestado a sua roupa de judô e ter colocado no Neji, sabe, é que eu não tive tempo de comprar a roupa dele, espero que o seu namorado não se importe.

- Namo... – disse Tenten tentando relacionar alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe, não conto para ninguém que você namora o Kankurou. – disse num tom que todos pudessem ouvir.

- Isso era para ser segredo? – perguntou Tenten já que todos estavam ouvindo a conversa.

- Tenten! O Izumo mandou te chamar... – falou o moreno que tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro, mas fora interrompido quando viu o seu irmão em roupas estranhas. – Isso é o Gaara? – perguntou recebendo um olhar estranho do ruivo.

"_O Kankurou namorando? Se fosse a Temari eu até entenderia, eu até apostava que o Gaara iria namorar primeiro..." _pensou todos que estavam presentes ali.

- Hai, hai. – disse Tenten empurrando Kankurou para fora do banheiro e logo saindo dando um tchau para Haruhi.

"_Impossível!!!"

* * *

_

**N/A – **Demorou, mas finalmente saiu o capítulo sete do Icha Icha. Espero que não fiquem bravos comigo, pois a escola está tomando muito tempo da minha vidinha, então eu enrolei e enrolei até que decidi zoar com o Neji e a fic andou!!! Esse capítulo tem uma continuação e é agora que vai começar a bagunça, então não se assustem e nem se perguntem, "mas só agora?". E também estou com um probleminha, estava relembrando a fic e percebi que ficou alguns assuntos inacabados que eu já deveria ter acabado, então vou tentar colocar nos próximos capítulos sem falta para não deixar vocês encucados *rimou!*. E novidade, está com uma nova fic! Se vocês gostam de fics no futuro e tecnologia eu aconselho você a lerem, pois o segundo capítulo vai demorar!!

E antes de mais nada eu quero agradecer a Lust Lotu's pela review, fiquei muito feliz de você ter gostado e ter rido dela, espero que também goste desse capítulo.

Beijos!!!


	9. O reinado termina!

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Capítulo 8 "O reinado termina!!"**

Os garotos estavam andando em direção ao ginásio, e quando mais chegavam perto, mais eles concluíam que ocorria uma grande festa lá dentro apenas pelo som que se tornava cada vez mais insuportável.

- Panda-chan. – Falou a garota puxando o braço de Gaara fazendo ele quase perder o equilíbrio e dar-lhe um olhar de reprovação. – Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_-Flashback-_

_- Prazer em conhecê-las – disse Haruhi._

_- Vocês não sabem o que ela ia fazer agora, ainda bem que eu salvei ela. – disse Ino convencida._

_- Me salvou? – perguntou Haruhi confusa._

_- Ninguém te contou pelo jeito sobre ele._

_- Quem? O Panda-chan?_

_- Esse não é um bom apelido, pandas são fofinhos... – disse Sakura _

_- Mas pandas são conhecidos por serem violentos. – falou Hinata – E eles não são brancos, pelo menos o do zoológico é marrom com preto._

_- Hum, é verdade. – concordou Tenten com a cabeça._

_- Não estou falando dos pandas, mas do Gaara.- falou Ino irritada pelo desvio da conversa, causando um "Ah" das garotas.- Ela não sabe nada sobre ele, pois se soubesse não o chamaria de Panda._

_- E o que eu preciso saber? – perguntou Haruhi baixinho para Ino._

_- Dos rumores. – respondeu ela no mesmo tom de voz._

_-Fim do Flashback-_

- Hum. Só queria saber se você tem câncer. – perguntou Haruhi bem baixinho.

- Não.

- Ah!! Então você já teve.

Gaara a olhou, ele realmente não tinha que aturar isso e salvar Temari, mas continuou andando antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa que ele não queria se responsabilizar em um futuro próximo.

_-Flashback-_

_- Bom, muitos falam que ele foi preso muitas vezes, mas foi livre por ser o filho do governador. Ele é um delinqüente, garota! Não chegue perto. - falou Ino histérica._

_- É, e falam que ele não tem sobrancelha, pois faz parte de uma gangue. – completou Sakura._

_- Pensei que era porque ele tinha câncer- falou pensativa Tenten causando uma gota nas garotas – Os cabelos caem durante o tratamento._

_- Eu não sabia dessa – disse Hinata meio sem-graça. – O que eu sei que ele nunca teve amigos, falam que ele é um tanto perigoso. Sabe, desde que eu entrei aqui sempre me falaram para não chegar perto dele, pois ele bate em qualquer um que entra na sua frente ou que o irrita, mas ninguém pode negar que ele é um gênio na matemática._

_- Ele é um maníaco!!!! – gritou Ino chacoalhando Haruhi._

_- Não sei, não. Desse jeito você é que está parecendo a maníaca. – falou Sakura fazendo Ino parar._

_-Fim do Flashback-_

Ao chegarem no portão do ginásio todos olharam para Haruhi que deu um sinal de positivo ao abrir o portão, não havia nenhum guarda.

Eles entraram e se surpreenderam com o que viram. O ginásio estava mal iluminado, a não ser pelas poucas luzes coloridas. Mas o que chamava atenção era todas as garotas vestidas de coelhinhas da Playboy que dançavam ao ritmo da música, que surpreendentemente era Hinata e Ino que cantavam no karaokê. Além disso, havia muitas mesas e os únicos homens ali eram os garçons que serviam comida e bebida para as garotas.

- Uau! Isso é um paraíso! – disse Kiba ao pensar coisas que ele não deveria, mas logo foi interrompido de suas alucinações.

- Ahahahaha!! Agora o meu reinado de coelhinhas irá se levantar!- falou o zelador que era bajulado por várias garotas, mas ao notar a entrada das nossas garotas se dirigiu até elas.

- Mister Jiraya! – gritou Haruhi quando se agarrou no zelador, impedindo que ele chegasse ao seu destino.

- O mestre não quer uma uva? – falou Haruhi quando se sentou em cima da mesa, fazendo Jiraya se sentar na cadeira.

Naruto olhou a cena e fez uma careta quando Jiraya recebeu uvas colocadas em sua boca pela garota. Kiba lhe deu um toque quando Neji foi em direção a Hinata, eles os seguiram.

- Neji-niisan, você está vestido de garota só para me salvar...- falou Hinata que largou o karaokê com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto abraçava Neji que tentava manter distância.

- Vamos para casa. – Falou Neji quando se recuperava.

- Hai. – falou rapidamente a garota - Mas eu não posso, ainda tenho que tirar foto.

- Foto?

- Sim, todas as garotas estão tirando... – Hinata parou imediatamente quando viu Naruto e os garotos – Na... Naruto-kun também tá lindo de menina... o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim salvar você e as garotas...

- Naruto-kun, você... você... me... salvar... – falava Hinata baixinho toda ruborizada.

- Ei, Hinata! – gritou Naruto quando a garota desmaiou. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo quando Neji a pegou nos braços e lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Já tirei foto. E acho que é melhor você ficar na fila Hinata... Eu acho que é a minha vez de cantar no Karaokê. – falou Tenten que acabara de chegar quando percebeu que sua amiga estava inconsciente.

Neji olhou Hinata e chegou a uma rápida conclusão que era melhor tirá-la dali antes que seu rosto ficasse mais vermelho que já estava, se isso era possível. Deu um rápido tchau e saiu dali com sua prima nos braços.

- Achei você Tenten. Vamos agora... – disse Kankurou que acabara de chegar.

- Depois, eu juro. – interrompeu Tenten que se dirigiu para o Karaokê deixando um Sabaku muito decepcionado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui dentro? – perguntou a voz que deu um pequeno arrepio nas espinhas de Kankurou.

"_Já levei um gelo e ainda tenho que lidar com o Gaara, sem contar o soco da Temari. Será que não tem ninguém lá em cima que goste de mim?"_ Pensou ele quando viu seu caçulinha cheio de amor para dar.

- Bem... eu...

- Como você entrou aqui?

- Pela porta?

"_Quer dizer que vestir isso foi totalmente inútil?" _Se perguntou antes de ver Temari roubando a câmera do fotógrafo com um soco e tirando um monte de fotos dele.

- Temari...

- O quê, Gaara? – perguntou não parando o que fazia.

- Dá para você parar?

- Mas... por quê? Você está tão linda. Sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha. – disse Temari apertando a bochecha do Gaara.

- Eu ainda não troquei de sexo. – falou o ruivo com uma gota na cabeça.

- Kankurou!!! – falou a garota que tinha acabado de pular em cima dele.

- Haruhi?? – falou abobado.

"_Alguém lá em cima me adora..._" Pensou antes de desmaiar.

- Ah!! Você não pode desmaiar agora... o que eu vou fazer? – disse chacoalhando Kankurou em uma tentativa inútil de acordá-lo.

- Haruhi!!!! – gritou um velho que pulou em sua direção, mas acabou agarrando Kankurou.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Gaara quando a garota correu para detrás dele.

- Me escondendo... – falou se encolhendo quando viu que Jiraya percebeu que a coisa que ele segurava não era uma garota.

- Jiraya-sama... eu tenho uma amiga para te apresentar. – disse a Haruhi saindo de trás do ruivo.

- Oh! Por acaso não seria essa gracinha aí? – perguntou se aproximando mais.

- Bom... – falou Haruhi que recebia olhares assassinos de Gaara – ... por acaso é. Ela realmente estava ansiosa para te conhecer. – terminou empurrando o Sabaku para mais perto do Jiraya, fazendo uma loira morrer de rir.

- Oh! As amigas de Haruhi sempre serão bem vindas para os meus braços. – disse já agarrando o Sabaku antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- É melhor ele agarrar você, um garoto, do que eu. Não se preocupe, se ele tiver lúcido, ele te larga antes de ir para a cama. – sussurrou Haruhi fazendo Gaara ficar que nem um pimentão.

Gaara parou e raciocinou e pensou como seria.

- NUNCA!!!!!! – gritou ele quando lançou o Ero-senin para a porta do ginásio.

Em frente à porta do ginásio, Jiraya ainda estava pensando o que ele fez de errado para ser jogado ali, mas antes que ele descobrisse a porta foi aberta e ele apenas viu dois pés em sua frente.

- Hunr, hunr. – fez a mulher que tinha acabado de entrar, fazendo toda a festa parar. Jiraya olhou para cima e só pôde ver a comissão de frente tapando o rosto da pessoa.

- Tsunade, que bom ver você. Vejo que você colocou mais silicone. – disse se levantando com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Eu estava passando e apenas...

- Sim – cortou ele.

- Apenas queria saber...

- Sim...

- O que está acontecendo aqui!? - a voz da diretora ecoou pela escola com mais fôlego quando ela deu um soco no Jiraya, jogando o zelador até o teto do ginásio.

**Enquanto isso, no ****3º**** ano...**

- O quê? – perguntou o moreno que acabara de acordar com a voz da diretora.

"_Por que a Tsunade está gritando em uma hora como essa? E por que só tem eu na sala? Ah é, todos foram embora._" Raciocinou Shikamaru.

- As nuvens são tão bonitas. – disse olhando pra janela antes de dormir novamente.

**Voltando para o ginásio...**

- Ai! – gritaram todos com o último golpe da diretora no zelador que voou longe.

- E todos vocês já para as suas casas e não quero ouvir um pio sobre isso. – mandou a diretora deixando todos com medo.

– Eu só saio um pouco e quando volto aquele traste faz uma enorme festa. Não devia ter deixado isso com a Shizune. – resmungou Tsunade enquanto saia do ginásio. – Falando nisso, cadê ela?

**No armário do zelador...**

"_Alguém, por favor, alguém me salve_." Chorava Shizune amarrada e amordaçada. "_A Tsunade vai me matar e é tudo culpa do Jiraya e dos malditos peitos enormes dela."_

_-Flashback-_

_- Shizune. – disse autoritária a diretora na sexta-feira._

_- Hai, Tsunade-sama._

_- Eu vou fazer uma cirurgia agora e provavelmente eu não volto hoje, e na segunda-feira eu ainda irei estar me recuperando, então você cuida da escola até lá. – falou Tsunade enquanto pegava as suas coisas._

_- Er... eu... pelo menos posso saber que tipo de cirurgia vai ser essa? – perguntou Shizune achando melhor não impedi-la de ir, afinal, poderia ser uma coisa grave._

_- Cirurgia plástica. _

_- Cirurgia plástica?_

_- Para aumentar a comissão da frente. – assim a diretora foi embora deixando uma secretária sem reação._

_- Ah... por que sobra tudo para mim? – falou Shizune com uma cara nada animada._

"_Então quer dizer que a Tsunade não vai estar aqui até segunda?" pensou alguém que bisbilhotava a sala da diretora._

_**Na segunda-feira... **_

_- Tsunade-sama... quando você vai voltar? – falava Shizune que arrumava todos os papéis atrasados._

_- Olá,Shizune. – falou uma voz maléfica atrás dela._

_- Mas o quê... – antes da pobre coitada terminar a frase, o zelador a acertou com um bastão de baseball de origem desconhecida._

_- Fim do Flashback – _

"_Por que tinha que ser eu? Eu realmente preciso ir no banheiro..._" continuava a pobre Shizune chorando.

**Voltando novamente para o ginásio...**

- Então Haruhi... – falava garotos furiosos.

- Eu nem vi a Sakura-san – falava Lee chorando.

- Se eu fosse você eu daria 500 voltas pelo quarteirão. – falou Haruhi.

- É isso aí, vou dar 1000 voltas com todo o meu poder da juventude pela minha querida Sakura-san. – falou Lee que saiu correndo para completar suas voltas.

- E eu também não vi a Sakura-chan. – falou Naruto emburrado.

- Bom... a Sakura-chan foi para aquele lado, ela parecia muito preocupada com você. –falou Haruhi apontando para qualquer lado, fazendo Naruto seguir para lá.

Enquanto isso, do lado oposto que o Naruto tinha acabado de ir, aparecia a Sakura acompanhada pela Ino.

- Não acredito nisso, Sakura, por que você sempre consegue o que quer? Só porque ele é rico. – falou Ino emburrada.

- E quem disse que o Sai é rico? – retrucou Sakura.

- Ele estudou na Raízes, lá é uma fortuna... – falava Ino quando parou quando viu certos garotos da sua sala vestidos de garotas.

- Eu tenho que ir embora, e gente se vê depois. – falou Haruhi que saiu correndo do ginásio.

- Então, vamos também, né, Ino? – falava Sakura ao sair do ginásio tomando todo o cuidado para não rir.

Assim acabou mais um dia emocionante na escola Konoha...

_- Autora, que idéia é essa da gente só aparecer no final do capítulo – falava Ino e Sakura._

_- Bom, eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês. – falava a autora cortando._

_- Que idéia é essa de ignorar a gente? Temos reclamações. – falava Ino._

**OBAQUE!!! **

_Depois de encontrar a Shizune no armário..._

- Con... conseguimos fugir dela. – falava Deidara ofegante.

- Não seja idiota! Ela estava amarrada, como iria pegar a gente. – falou Konan furiosa com a burrice de Deidara.

- Mas do mesmo jeito ela podia ver o cadáver. – tentou se defender Deidara apontando para um ser esquelético no chão.

- Itachi, acho que o seu irmãozinho ainda não está morto não. – falava Pein que cutucava o ser.

- Não? Mas nós o raptamos a três capítulos atrás. – falava Itachi impressionado com a resistência de Sasuke. – Vocês não estão dando comida nem bebida para ele, certo? – perguntou ameaçadoramente Itachi.

- Lógico que não. – fala Sasori cansado. – Eu nunca daria o meu lanche e nem o meu Mupy para ele.

- É, mas agora que já tem alguém ocupando o armário do zelador, onde a gente coloca ele... – falava Deidara.

- Hum... vamos jogar ele do terraço? – falou maleficamente Itachi.

- Sim, chefia. – falou Tobi que aparece pela primeira vez nessa fic.

- Pein, eu pensei que você tinha se livrado dele na Antártica. – falou Konan furiosa com Pein.

- Nós também pensamos. – falou todos.

- Ninguém ama o Tobi só porque ele é um good boy. – falou Tobi quase chorando.

- Sasuke!!! – falou Sakura que apareceu do nada. – Então quer dizer que você não foi no nosso encontro porque foi raptado!?

- E que história é essa de nos cortar para colocar esse Obake. E que eu saiba é Omake. – falou a Ino, aparecendo atrás da Sakura.

- É verdade. – disse todos pensando.

- Que coisa sem noção. Vamos embora. – assim todos foram embora deixando o pobre Sasuke sem comer e beber por três capítulos.

"_Alguém me ajude..._" falou antes de desmaiar.

**Fim do OBAKE!!!**

**N/A – **Voltei de novo com mais um capítulo... e para a minha tristeza, as férias estão acabando T^T. Bom, não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, acho que antes do Natal sai *leva tomatadas*. Ok! Eu vou tentar escrever antes. Mas mudando de assunto, este capítulo estava quase pronto há muito tempo, só faltava o final, e espero que tenham gostado do Obake... eu sei que foi ridículo... mas mudando de assunto novamente, eu fui para o Anime Friends!!! Lógico, depois de ficar 3 horas na fila eu consegui entrar e aproveitar. Se vocês viram alguém com uma plaquinha vendendo chaveirinhos por 3 reais era eu.

E obrigada Lust Lotu`s pela review!

Bom até a próxima!!!


	10. Nem tudo na vida é como se quer

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Capítulo 9 "Nem tudo na vida é como se quer!"**

Sakura olhava intensamente sem desviar o olhar do seu querido namorado que corria pelo campo. Quando ele finalmente completou as 150 voltas propostas pelo Gai-sensei e se sentou um pouco para respirar, Sakura correu o mais rápido que pôde para o seu encontro. Mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, Sasuke se levantou para voltar a correr, e para que tudo piorasse, Sakura fora empurrada violentamente pelo fã-clube de Sasuke que gritava freneticamente:

- Vai Sasuke-kun! Você é o maior!

- Hn. – era a única resposta do moreno.

E tudo que a Sakura queria naquele momento era arrancar os olhos daquelas raparigas, mas para não cometer essa brutalidade, ela apenas olhou para aquelas garotas com um olhar dizendo "Saiam daqui antes que eu corte vocês em pedacinhos e dê aos cachorros.", e como resposta elas saíram de fininho do campo.

"_Um dia o Sasuke ainda irá olhar só para mim!!!_" pensou Sakura apertando o punho, fazendo definitivamente o fã-clube sair por de trás da arquibancada.

"_Se um dia ele olhar para você..._" falou a Inner

- Ora sua... – Sakura sussurrou, apertando ainda mais as mãos.

- Sabia que você era louca, mas não a esse ponto. – disse Sai que apareceu do nada do lado de Sakura, que resultou em um belo soco no moreno que o jogou longe.

- S-sai-kun... você está bem? – falou baixinho Hinata quando se assustou ao ver ele jogado aos seus pés.

- Shhh, essa doeu mais que as últimas... – comentou para si.

- Não sabia que você tinha tanta intimidade com a Sakura-chan. – falou Hinata.

- Que intimidade? – perguntou Sai fazendo uma careta, mas antes que Hinata respondesse, ela tinha evaporado no ar. – Hum... Hinata??

**Na sala do 2º...**

- Minna, para amanhã um trabalho sobre física quântica com no mínimo de 3000 palavras, com cálculo e experimentos. – falava Kurenai.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é, sensei? – protestou a sala.

- Não mesmo. - Ela disse com um sorriso maléfico. Como adorava torturar seus alunos, ainda quando imploravam por sua misericórdia. – Não esqueçam que é individual e manuscrito. – com essas últimas palavras arrasadoras a sensei saiu da sala totalmente revigorada.

- Ah! Que ótimo, agora além de ter que estudar para a prova de Biologia tenho que fazer esse trabalho para aquela balofa grávida. Isso que dá por não estudar... – resmungou Tenten – Hum... até que você poderia convencer o professor em trocar a data da prova, não é Neji-chan? – falou graciosamente Tenten.

- Não. – disse rapidamente Neji.

- Não se preocupe Tenten, estudaremos fazendo exercícios, e quando não sabermos alguma coisa iremos correr 50Km, desse jeito tenho certeza que passaremos!!!! – gritou Lee alegramente fazendo um joinha para a amiga, que apenas fez uma cara feia.

"_Ele realmente quer passar na prova?" – pensou Tenten depois de raciocinar sobre as palavras de Lee._

- Kami-sama, por que você é cruel comigo? - perguntou Tenten quando ouviu um alguém gritando _"É isso mesmo Lee, ninguém vai tirar nota maior que você depois de tanto esforço"._

- Sim, Gai-sensei, deixarei você orgulhoso da minha nota!!! – gritou Lee.

- Agora é intervalo, acho melhor eu correr. – falou a morena se levantando.

- Correr para o quê? – perguntou Neji.

- Preciso falar com o... errr, bem...

- Kankurou? – Lee tentou ajudar a amiga.

- É. – falou rapidamente. – Já volto.

- Sempre quis saber o que ela tem com o Kankurou. – falou Lee enquanto olhava a amiga saindo da sala.

**No intervalo**

- Panda-chan!!! As férias estão chegando!!!! – gritou Haruhi batendo palmas alegremente, e que por algum milagre não pulou em Gaara, que como normalmente apenas fingiu que ela não estava ali e continuou a comer seu lanche com a maior naturalidade possível.

-Ah! Verdade, só falta mais algumas semanas para as férias. – falou Temari – Mas mesmo assim isso não me alivia nem um pouco em lembrar das provas.

- E além do fim das provas, isso significa que eu vou ficar todo santo dia com o meu amor. – falou Haruhi normalmente, fazendo Temari rir que nem doida olhando para Gaara que apenas deu um olhar de "Cale a boca antes que eu te espanque".

– Que pena que eu não vou poder ver você nas férias, Panda-chan. – falou com um ar triste, fazendo Temari parar de rir e raciocinar um pouco. – Mas não se preocupe, até lá eu te arranjo uma namorada.

"_A Haruhi tem namorado?????" _foi o resultado final do pensamento de Temari enquanto ela via a garota se distanciar falando alguma coisa sobre inauguração de alguma piscina na escola.

**Em algum lugar secreto**

Hinata agora se encontrava de baixo das arquibancadas do campo desde que fora seqüestrada por alguém ainda não identificável. Ela apenas viu alguém colocando a mão em sua boca e de repente já estava em outro lugar.

Quando finalmente o sinal do intervalo tocou e todos saíram da quadra _*menos Gai-sensei que continuava a correr, só que agora comendo* _o seqüestrador libertou ela.

- Gomen Hinata-chan, é que eu precisava falar com você... a sós. – disse Naruto, o nosso suposto seqüestrador.

- Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun – falou vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- Eu não sabia que você era gaga, Hinata-chan.

- Eu-eu-eu não sou. – falou delicadamente.

- Ah, tá bom. Mas é que eu queria te pedir uma coisa um pouco embaraçosa, sabe... – falou o loiro olhando para os lados.

- Uma coisa embaraçosa? Naruto-kun...

- É, uma coisa que eu não queria que os outros ouvissem...

"_Será que o Naruto-kun vai se declarar?_" Pensou Hinata quando Naruto juntou suas mãos com as dela e chegou perto do seu rosto.

- Hinata... – começou ele.

- Naruto-kun, você... você... – disse um pouco tonta, era emoção demais.

- Ei, Hinata! – gritou Naruto, mas já era tarde demais, a garota já se encontrava no chão. – Por que ela sempre faz isso?

**Já na sala do 3º**

- Ninguém merece, três aulas seguidas de física hoje só porque aquele idiota do Kakashi não vai vir, e como não tinha substituto, a nossa querida professora Kurenai se prontificou em ficar no lugar dele e adiantar a sua matéria. – falou a garota revoltada que tinha acabado de voltar do intervalo

"_E só por causa disso eu tenho que ficar ouvindo seus resmungos. Eu tinha que sentar do lado da garota mais problemática da sala, pois a do mundo é a minha mãe." _Pensou Shikamaru que tinha acabado de acordar com o falatório de Temari.

- Minna, peguem os seus livros no capítulo 6. – falou a sensei autoritária como sempre.

"_Nossa, como a Kurenai engordou nessas ultimas semanas, não lembro da barriga dela do tamanho do mundo._" Pensou Shikamaru olhando a sensei que tinha acabado de entrar, chamando a atenção de todos pela enorme barriga.

- Kurenai-sensei, você está de quantos meses? – perguntou uma das alunas.

- Vai fazer nove meses daqui a alguns dias. – falou orgulhosamente Kurenai.

"_Ela está quase nove meses e ainda vem dar aula? Ela está louca? E se esse bebê nascer dentro da sala de aula?_" pensou todos da sala quando ela sentou.

- Kurenai-sensei, você está bem?- perguntou novamente a menina quando Kurenai gemeu.

- Tudo bem, foi só mais uma contração. – falou como se fosse óbvio, paralisando todos na sala.

**Voltando às arquibancadas**

- Hmmm... achei que tinha sonhado...

- Hinata-chan, você acordou! – gritou Naruto quando percebeu que a garota abrira os olhos.

- Naruto-kun...

"_Não era um sonho."_ pensou Hinata ruborizada.

- Gomenasai, Naruto-kun, eu não queria desmaiar.

- Tudo bem, eu te trouxe um lanche, sabe, quando eu desmaio é por falta de comida, e você não tinha comido no intervalo... – falou Naruto entregando um sanduíche para a garota.

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun, você é muito gentil. – falou a garota pegando o sanduíche e sentando no chão.

- Lembra daquele pedido que eu ia te fazer? – falou o loiro sentando do lado da garota.

- Hai. – falou rapidamente.

- Bem... sabe, você... – começou ele.

- Eu... – falou com o coração acelerado.

- Poderia me ajudar a ficar com a Sakura-chan?

- Aceito!!- gritou a garota automaticamente sem pensar. - Hm? Sakura-chan...

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan. – falou o loiro se levantando. – Você sabe que eu te amo?

- Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun. – falou baixinho, desanimada.

- Sabe, você era a única garota que veio a minha cabeça, eu sabia que você ia me ajudar. Arigatou. – falou Naruto feliz da vida.

- Mas... eu não posso fazer isso. – falou a garota dando uma mordida no sanduíche, mas para a sua tristeza Naruto estava tão feliz que nem ouviu a pobre garota.

- Hinata-chan, a nosso primeira missão é descobrir se ela ainda está namorando, e o que ela tem com o Sai. – falou Naruto bem sério.

- Hai. – falou desanimada dando outra mordida no sanduíche.

**Na sessão tortura**

- Kurenai-sensei, eu acho que a vigésima sétima pergunta é impossível de se responder. – falou a mesma aluna.

- Claro que não é. Qualquer um que tenha feito um doutorado em física e química poderia responder essa pergunta tranquilamente em uma semana. – respondeu a professora. – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Gomenasai, eu não queria... – falou a garota assustada.

- Tudo bem, foi apenas mais uma contração.

- Shikamaru, as contrações estão vindo em intervalos menores. – sussurrou Temari novamente – Não é melhor ela ir para o hospital? Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru!!!! – gritou Temari quando percebeu que ele estava dormindo.

- Hm? – foi o único som que saiu dele quando ele acordou com os gritos de Temari.

- Desculpa. – falou Temari quando a professora lhe dava um olhar de reprovação. – Eu só acho que é melhor a sensei ir para um lugar mais apropriado para alguém grávida.

- Para isso você precisava gritar pelo Shikamaru? – perguntou a sensei.

- Que tem eu? – perguntou Shikamaru que ainda não tinha se localizado.

Mas antes de qualquer resposta, Kurenai de repente caiu no chão de dor, deixando todos paralisados.

- E-e-eu vou chamar a ambulância!!! – gritou Temari saindo correndo da sala.

- Eu também!!

- Eu também!!!

E antes que o pobre Shikamaru acordasse totalmente do seu sono não havia mais ninguém na sala, a não ser a pobre Kurenai cuja bolsa tinha estourado.

_Voltei novamente depois de muito tempo, mas para aumentarem o astral mais um: _

**OBAKE!!!**

Em algum lugar da escola, especificamente no corredor entre as máquinas de refrigerantes.

- Estou arruinado! Nenhuma garota me quer por causa do meu cabelo de tigela! Por que, Gai-sensei? Pensei que o meu fogo da juventude pudesse aquecer até os corações mais frios! – lamentava Lee chorando entre as máquinas de refrigerantes.

- Ah! Não fica tão triste só porque a Sakura-san te deu um fora, vamos olhar pelo lado bom: você tem cabelo. – falou Haruhi que estava passando e ouviu uns gemidos estranhos.

- Mas esse é o problema, o meu cabelo não é sexy para as garotas, apesar de estar na moda. – choramingou.

- Bom... é melhor do que você ser careca.

- Hm? Como assim?

- Imagine que você é careca e pede uma garota para sair...

_- Imaginação -_

_- Oh Lee, esse seu corpão é maravilhoso, mas eu não posso sair com você. – falava Sakura._

_- Mas por quê?_

_- Porque você é careca!_

_- Mas e o corpão?_

_- Ahhh!!! Saia daqui e nunca mais chegue perto de mim, seu monstro!! – falava Sakura, deixando um Lee derrotado ao chão._

_- Fim da imaginação – _

- Ah! Por que você fez isso comigo, Sakura-san? – gritava Lee como se a imaginação realmente tivesse acontecido.

- Não fica assim ainda, agora imagine você como está agora...

_- Imaginação - _

_- Oh Lee! O seu cabelo é igualzinho ao do Gai-sensei, mesmo que vocês não sejam parentes - falava Sakura dramaticamente – E esse seu sorriso ofuscante. Oh, My God! E esse corpo! Eu te amo Lee!! – E ela sai para os braços de seu amor._

_- Fim da Imaginação –_

- Então? – perguntou a garota quando Lee não chorava mais.

- Sim!!! Sim!!! Eu ainda tenho chance de ter filhos!!! – gritou Lee saindo correndo.

- Matte! Eu ia pedir uma moeda para comprar um refri!!! – gritou Haruhi em vão.

**Fim do Obake!!!**

**N/A – **Sim!! Parece, mas eu não morri ainda. Eu juro que tento escrever mais rápido, mas parece que a inspiração não vem, e então eu vou fazendo picadinho, parte por parte até ficar bom. Mas eu acho que o título foi o mais difícil de tudo, mas quem deu o nome foi a Nyuu, acho que ela está assistindo muito Gintama ultimamente. Espero que não esteja muito ruim, e desculpa pela demora!!!!

Mas agora vem os agradecimentos pelas reviews!!

Sabaku no Si-chan – Eu realmente não acredito que você mandou uma review para cada capítulo, muito obrigada e fiquei muito feliz por você estar gostando da história e do jeito que eu escrevo que é muito sem noção.

Lust Lotu's – Que bom que você está rindo dos capítulos. Nem eu sei como a Haruhi está viva, mas ela está, e sobre o obake, aquilo foi muito nada a ver, ainda bem que você gostou.

Priih . ncesa Mitsashii – Tudo bem você não entender, foi apenas uma junção idiota entre omake e baka. Aqui está o capitulo, por favor não me raqueie. kkkkk

Bom, fico por aqui e até o próximo não tão próximo capitulo!!!

Bye bye

Obs: se eu esqueci de esclarecer alguma coisa na fic que ficou sem explicação, por favor me avisem, tenho memória fraca.


	11. Operação cupido – entrada para as férias

**Icha Icha Troubles**

**Cap 10 "Operação cupido – entrada para as férias!"**

_- Shikamaru! – falava Kurenai agonizando em uma maca. – Faça alguma coisa, você não é o médico?_

_Shikamaru faz uma careta, não estava entendendo nada, como assim, ele era o médico? Ela só podia estar de brincadeira, mas mesmo assim ele não ousou rir._

_- Shikamaru! A bolsa estourou!_

_Ele olha para o chão e percebe que está molhado, e também percebe que está usando roupas brancas._

_- Ai, que problemático..._

_- Shikamaru! – gritou novamente Kurenai, mas agora ela tinha agarrado a mão de Shikamaru. No primeiro momento ele não percebeu como isso era grave, mas quando chegou a próxima contração Kurenai esmagou a mão de Shikamaru que sentiu a dor de um parto._

_- Shi- ka-ma-ru! – gritou assustadoramente, que fez até o último cabelo do Nara se estremecer._

_- Ok, ok. Vamos tentar a respiração cachorrinho. – falou já desesperado sem saber o que fazer. _

_- Olha aqui garoto, se você me vier com mais uma dessa eu arrebento a tua cara! – gritou furiosa._

_- Ok, ok... – disse fechando os olhos._

_- Ahhh! Shikamaru, o bebê, o bebê, ele está nascendo! Shikamaru!_

Shikamaru abriu os olhos devagar, não queria ver aquilo:

- Ai, que saco – falou abrindo os olhos – Porque essas coisas acontecem...

Shikamaru estava um pouco tonto e sua visão embaçada, mas o pior era a sua cabeça que latejava.

- Ahh! Então o garoto problemático acordou?

- Huh? Anko?

- Você esperava quem na enfermaria? A coelhinha da Playboy?

Anko era a enfermeira do colégio, e desde que Shikamaru se conhecia por gente ela trabalhava no mesmo cargo. Talvez se você olhasse para ela pensaria que ela era pessoa normal como qualquer outra, mas todos do colégio sabiam que ela era uma masoquista e talvez uma futura assassina em série. Como os alunos chegaram a esta conclusão? Fácil, é só ter uma visitinha na enfermaria para perceber isso, e muitos que tiveram essa pequena visitinha nunca mais foram os mesmos...

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada de mais, a garotinha apenas desmaiou na sala. – disse sarcasticamente.

Agora as coisas ficavam mais claras para ele, após todos saírem da sala ele tinha ficado sozinho com o monstro, e quando estava correndo para se safar, Kurenai jogou um livro em sua cabeça que o fez desmaiar.

- Tô indo para casa. – disse já se levantando da cama.

- Bom, ainda não acabou o período escolar, então eu acho que você tem que ir agora para a aula do Gai-sensei. Eu sei que você não vai querer perder essa aula.

Shikamaru olhou para Anko e achou melhor não discutir, afinal não sabemos o que ela é capaz. Assim ele se dirigiu para a quadra, mas antes dele ir para o outro corredor, jurou que viu um cabelo branco entrar na enfermaria, mas deu de ombros.

Ao chegar na quadra, encontrou tudo deserto. Passou um tempo olhando o horizonte e quando estava pronto para ir embora deu de cara com quem ele menos queria ver.

- Oh! O seu fogo da juventude realmente é quente. Apesar de todos terem ido embora pelo pequeno acidente com a Kurenai, você ainda veio para queimar todo o seu fogo! – gritou Gai fazendo uma pose Nice gay.

"_Maldita Anko!"_ pensou Shikamaru quando Gai sensei o puxou para fazer 500 flexões.

E assim, com o suor de Shikamaru, a Escola de Konoha se fechava para mais um dia de estudos escolares!

**No dia seguinte...**

- Ahhh! Como foi bom voltar para casa mais cedo ontem! – disse alegremente Temari sentando em seu lugar, mas logo sua animação foi embora quando se deparou com um Shikamaru olhando feio para ela.

- Ah! Né, Shika, ontem foi muito divertido. – tentou animar nosso querido Nara que só estava o pó da rabiola depois da sessão exclusiva com Gai-sensei, mas a única coisa que o moreno fez foi bater sua cabeça literalmente na carteira para ver se ele apagava de vez.

"_Por que a vida é tão cruel? Em vez de eu poder ficar na cama descansando a minha querida mãezinha me manda para vir para a escola ficar ouvindo essas coisas. Que problemático!"_ pensou batendo sua cabeça novamente na carteira.

- AH! Parece que vai chover...

**Em quanto isso em algum lugar secreto na escola...**

- Então, Hinata-chan. – disse Naruto calmamente. – Este vai ser o plano.

- Hai, entendi, Naruto-kun, vou dar o melhor de mim. – disse Hinata decidida – Não irei falhar.

- Confio em você. – disse Naruto confiante.

Houve um certo momento de silêncio, mas quando finalmente Naruto decidiu abrir a porta, alguém tinha sido mais rápido do que ele.

- Ahh... Pein, acho que alguém já está em nosso QG secreto. – disse Konan que acabara de abrir a porta do armário do zelador.

- Ah! A gente já estava saindo. – disse rapidamente Hinata.

Logo vários Akas se acumularam em frente à porta do zelador e uma troca de olhares começou.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aí, no escurinho do cinema? – perguntou Deidara, finalmente com um olhar desafiador.

- Nada. – respondeu Naruto rapidamente puxando Hinata para fora do armário – Vamos embora, Hinata-chan.

Todos os Akas paralisados olharam os dois se afastarem.

- Hum... suspeito... – disse Konan.

- Pô, vocês não tão vendo que o menino tá dando uns pega na Hyuuga? – disse Itachi. – Tadinho do meu imouto quando descobrir que foi traído. – disse com um sorriso maléfico.

Todos direcionaram seus olhares para Itachi que fez um sinal de positivo, mesmo todos estando com cara de tacho, não entendendo nada.

- Ora, vocês sabem que meu irmão sempre gostou de amizade colorida. – disse Itachi por fim.

**Na sala do 1º Ano...**

- Ieeeee!- gritou Ino como sempre no meio da sala de aula – Eu... Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. – disse por fim.

- Demo, Ino-chan, ele deve ficar tão solitário à noite. – falou Haruhi tentando convencer a amiga.

- Não me importo que ele fique sozinho. – replicou.

- Ahhh... você não vai me dizer que não acha ele nem um pouco bonitinho, e nem o corpo dele?

- Bom... – Ino já estava ficando vermelha. – De jeito nenhum.

- Eu sei que você adora uns bad-boys e...

-Tá bom, tá bom, você venceu.- disse Ino já um pouco irritada, fazendo com que o rosto de Haruhi se iluminasse.

Nesse exato momento Hinata entrava na sala um pouco acanhada, mas a felicidade que emanava de Haruhi, que não tinha medo de demonstrar através de seus pulos, chamou a atenção de todos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hinata.

- Hai! – disse Haruhi rapidamente – Ino-san vai chamar o Panda-chan para sair!

- Ah? – fez Hinata juntamente com a sala inteira.

A sala ficou alguns segundos paralisada até que a porta da sala se abriu e Gaara entrou na sala, sendo seguido por vários olhares.

- Ohayo, Panda-chan. – disse Haruhi naturalmente.

- Ohayo. – disse Gaara se sentando.

"_Heee? Ele sabe dizer ohayo?"_ foi o que se passou na cabeça de todos na sala.

**Já no 2º Ano...**

- Sabe Tenten... já que esta é a nossa última semana na escola antes das férias, eu estava pensando...

- Gomen, Neji. – interrompeu Tenten – Mas é que eu já tenho planos para as férias.

- ...Em fazer uma festa. – terminou Neji – Mas tudo bem, eu acho que eu ainda tenho o Lee como amigo.

- Ahhh... E o professor de biologia também. – completou Tenten com um sorriso no rosto que recebeu um olhar congelante de Neji. – Está bem, sem piadinhas.

- Yoshi! Que tal a gente fazer uma festa já que está é a última semana antes das férias? – falou animadamente Lee que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Oh! Lee, estou tão orgulhoso, a primavera da vida não pode esperar! Queime todo o seu fogo da juventude enquanto ainda há tempo. – gritou Gai-sensei que apareceu repentinamente na porta da sala fazendo um joinha.

- Isso mesmo, Gai-sensei! – disse Lee com lágrimas nos olhos. – Irei gastar todo o meu fogo em seu nome.

- Oh! Leee!- disse Gai já abraçando Lee calorosamente.

- Não acredito. – falou Neji sentando em sua carteira.

- Espero que vocês gastem bem o fogo da juventude na sua festinha. – disse a morena rindo sentando em sua carteira.

**No intervalo...**

- Ah! Não agüento mais fazer provas, ainda bem que esta é a última semana. – disse Sakura respirando profundamente.

- Do que você está falando, com uma testa dessa você é muito inteligente, nem precisa estudar. – falou Ino.

- Ora, sua porquinha...

- E as coisas com o Sasuke? - Ino cutucou a ferida de Sakura.

- Ahhh... nem eu sei, acho que a gente acabou... – deu um suspiro, mas logo surgiu um sorriso malicioso – e você porquinha? Soube que convidou o Gaara para sair.

- Irei convidar. Futuro, OK? E ainda farei isso por causa da Haruhi.

- Ahhh! Então isso não tem nada a ver de você gostar de psicóticos?

- Olha aqui sua testu... Sakura, por que você não vai procurar seu namoradinho e me deixa em paz?

- Sabe, é que eu quero ver você chamando alguém para um encontro, bem, mas acho que você não consegue. – desafiou Sakura.

- Lógico que eu consigo, quem resiste ao meu charme? – disse indo. – Eu vou agora mesmo.

Ino respirou fundo e foi indo em direção onde se encontrava Gaara e seus irmãos. Ela parou em frente à mesa, cruzou os braços e tentou fazer a cara mais brava possível.

- Ahh... tem algum problema? – perguntou Temari um pouco sem graça enquanto seus irmãos olhavam para Ino como se ela fosse algum tipo de louca.

- E-eu...

- Panda-chan! – gritou Haruhi que veio correndo. – Você não quer sair com a Ino-san?

- Iee. – disse friamente o ruivo, voltando a comer.

- Mas você nem pensou um pouquinho. – insistiu Haruhi, deixando Ino um pimentão e sem saber o que fazer e fazendo com que Temari e Kankurou começassem a rir.

- Qual parte do não que você não entendeu?

- Ino, você está bem? – perguntou Chouji que estava passando por ali e vendo sua amiga aflita.

- Quer sair comigo? – perguntou Ino sem pensar deixando Chouji sem ação – Quero dizer, ahh, Chouji... ai, que vergonha! - gritou e saiu correndo.

- Ah? Se ela queria convidar o Chouji, por que ela não falou antes? – falou Haruhi indo atrás de Ino, deixando Chouji e uns irmãos Sabaku sem entender nada.

- Ela me convidou? – perguntou Chouji ainda processando a mensagem.

- É, convidou. – esclareceu Temari. – Mas o que foi isso?

- Eu também não sei. – falou Kankurou.

Dias se passaram até que chegou finalmente o último dia de aula, quando finalmente todos poderão dormir e acordar tarde e fazer o que bem entenderem da vida, mas antes de se chegar a este grande prêmio era preciso terminar a última prova.

- Bom, gente, o tempo da prova acabou e tenho que recolhê-las, por favor, coloquem em cima da mesa.

- Ehh! Kakashi-sensei, pare de ser tão preguiçoso. – gritou Naruto se levantando e colocando a prova em cima da mesa.

- Trimmm! – o sinal tocou e os alunos colocaram todas as suas provas sobre a mesa, todos estavam respirando em alívio e saindo da sala.

- Ino...

- Ah! Chouji... eu não vi você aí. – falou Ino que estava quase saindo da sala.

- E parece que você não está me vendo já faz uns dias. E sobre aquilo, eu sei que você disse sem querer, então não precisamos... – falava Chouji

- Está tudo bem. Já que eu convidei você, pode me pegar às quatro. – disse Ino saindo da sala.

**No corredor...**

- Hei! Feiosa!

- Sai!- gritou Sakura furiosa – Tá doido para levar mais um soco na cara? – mas a única coisa que o moreno fez foi deixar um papel com vários horários na mão de Sakura.

- O que é isso?

- Os horários que você vai trabalhar para mim nas férias, ou já se esqueceu da dívida que você tem comigo? – disse Sai com um sorriso na cara.

"_Pense positivo, é férias agora!"_ pensou Sakura olhando para o papel _"Desgraçado!"_

E assim as Férias começaram...

**Obake!**

- Hum... estava pensando, Sakura-chan. – disse Haruhi pensativa. – Sabe, por que você tingiu o cabelo de rosa?

- Ah? Mas o meu cabelo não é tingido. – respondeu Sakura.

- Mas é atingido, não existe cabelo rosa natural, como não existe cabelo roxo, verde ou azul natural. – retrucou Haruhi.

- Pensando bem, é verdade, nunca vi cabelo colorido natural. – falou Hinata.

- Ahhh! Hinata-chan também tinge o cabelo? Sabe, ele é de uma cor meio estranha...

- Estranha? – disse a Hyuuga olhando para o seu cabelo.

- Mas do que você está falando Haruhi? O seu cabelo é roxo! – falou Sakura irritada.

- Ahhh! Mas é tingido, o meu cor do meu cabelo original é preto.

- Ah! Haruhi-chan, a gente não fala "a cor meu cabelo original é preto", mas sim "a cor do meu cabelo natural é preto". – disse Hinata.

- Hee... mas dá na mesma. – falou Haruhi.

-Ahhh... mas é...

- Ahhh! Vocês duas podem parar de falar de cabelo? – gritou Sakura já irritada. – Aliás, isso daqui não era para ser um omake?

- Obake. – disse Hinata e Haruhi juntas.

- Não, é omake. – retrucou Sakura

- Não é obake.

Com tanta discussão, como escritora desta fic declaro oficialmente o **Fim** **deste** **Obake**

- Iee! É omake! – gritou por fim Sakura.

**Fim do Obake!**

**N/A –** Eu sei que faz muito tempo que eu não apareço aqui, mas já que é Natal eu decidi acabar com este capítulo que estava já metade pronto e postar hoje para que eu não passe a virada do Ano Novo com coisas pendentes. Eu fiz algumas mudanças nos seguintes capítulos: 1, 2, 3, 6. Fiz essas mudanças por achar melhor ou para se encaixar melhor na história, mas quem já leu a fic, só recomendo ler novamente o capítulo 3 e 6, mas não é obrigatório. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, pois creio que esta fic já está na metade e eu juro que vou tentar terminá-la no próximo ano. Sim! Tenham fé em mim.

Feliz Natal para todos e Boas festas

Até o próximo capítulo que eu espero que seja bem breve.


End file.
